A Change Of Heart
by onewritestofillemptiness
Summary: AU. Emma lives with her mother in the Evil Queen's kingdom. Her mother is abusive, but Emma doesn't visibly show that. One day, when the Evil Queen is visiting the village, she meets Emma. The brave girl who gives her a rose. ( Snow and Charming are not Emma's Parents in this story.) !slight mention of self harm and suicide( In chapter 8-9)! *SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though.. it would be rather cool.**

* * *

The bruises were visible. The pain evident in her emerald green eyes. No one made her forget. Until she saved her.

* * *

The soft thumping of horse hooves against rough gravel can be heard throughout the village. The Queen. Slamming of house doors and windows closing shut. Children running into awaiting parents arms. Eyes filled with fear. Rushing out of the streets. The Queen was coming. Terror in young children can be heard in their soft voices as the whisper to their parents asking what's going to happen.

I was kneeling at my rose garden, picking a few when I heard those horse hooves become closer. I watch the village people disappear from sight. Slamming doors in the process. I look towards my door, then towards the dirt road in front of my home. I stand abruptly, smoothing the wrinkles in my dress down. The Queen. She was almost here, nearly. I wait, dusting the dirt off my palms. Holding the basket of flowers to my chest. The carriage makes an appearance at the bend. Coming into view. Two large black horses pulling the deep purple carriage. Crested gold around the exterior. No swirling patterns, just straight jagged lines.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. The Horses neighed, standing on their hind legs. Being pulled to a stop so abruptly. The Queens carriage stopped.. In front of my home. I stare curiously at the coachmen. He doesn't make any eye contact. He gaze on the dirt road in front of him. The side door if the carriage opens slowly. A leather boot comes the view, as it steps out of the carriage. I slowly take a few steps towards the curious carriage. The Queen. She steps into view, clad in black leather pants and deep purple riffled shirt. Her jet black hair is held back in braided bun on top of her head. All looking a little too stiff. Her ruby red lips turn into a sneer and her mocha brown eyes bare holes into my eyes. The Queen is beautiful.

I drop my head in respect and bow graciously. Remembering my place. She nears closer. Her lips turned up into a smirk now.

" Why aren't you hiding inside your house, like the rest of this weak little village" The Queen sneered. Her words could cut through ice by how chilled they were.

My voice was lodged in my throat. Struggling to come out. I clear my throat with a simple cough. Fixing my composure.

" I was awaiting your arrival, your Majesty." I softly whispered out. My confidence growing a tad more. I take a conscious step forward. I shift nervously on the soles of my feet. Taking a few more steps forward. Just 10 feet in front of The Queen. Her icy stare flickers with a hint of confusion for a brief second. A smirk falls gracefully on her ruby red lips.

" My, my" She laughs. " What are you doing" Her voice laced with a evident mocking tone.

I reach into my basket and pick up the rose. Inspecting it carefully. Perfect, pristine and looks carefully handcrafted.

I step slowly toward her, thrusting my hand out toward her. Confusion clouds over her eyes for a brief second, just as pure Regal returns to the brown irises.

"A rose.." She scoffs, " you are giving me a rose?" Just then, a maniacal laugh filters through the air. She snatches the rose from my grip.

The rose turned over countless times, the thorns on the end of the stems scrape against her palms of her hands. A delicate, claw like fingernails gently runs over the bright red petal.

Her gaze is returned to me after she thoroughly inspected the flower. Eyes filled with something I never saw before, but in a flash that look was gone and pure regal has again returned.

The Queen curves her fingers around the stem, staring me dead in the eye. The once beautiful rose starts to disappear from her fingertips. The bright red starts fading. Slowly vanishing from the eye.

I gasp, as I watch something that was once there become gone. MAGIC. Everyone knew the Queen had magic, but it was rarely seen.

The Queen dusts off invisible traces of the rose from her hands. She chuckles darkly, catching the small flicker of hurt in my eyes. I clear the visible signs of it off my face, placing a bright smile once again upon my lips.

" Cool trick, your Majesty" I get out, surprisingly without any difficulty. Silently praising myself. Her smirk falters for a second, before completely composing it. Amusement is hinted as flecks in her eyes.

"Whats your name girl" She sneered. Tapping her foot against the grass impatiently.

The sun begins to settle over the tree tops behind the village.. Have we really been out here that long? I place the forgotten basket of flowers on the ground.

She inches closer to me.

" I said" She snarls. " What is your name!"

I slightly jump from her tone. I look her dead in the eye.

" Emma, your Majesty. My name is Emma"

* * *

After the Queen left, loneliness overcame me. Her carriage road off beyond the bend as the darkness of the night blanketed the earth. I was confused beyond point. The Queen, when she asked my name, summoned a Quill and a small patch of parchment with magic. She wrote my name down and as quickly as the quill and parchment appeared, they were gone.

I silently wanted to simply ask why she wrote it down, when i decided against it. She went back to her carriage and left abruptly.

Standing outside my cottage. Staring at the bend, hoping it would come back.

The chilled night air nipped at my exposed skin. Sending a shiver racking through my entire body. I head back towards my home. Silently hoping, praying that the Queen will come back.

* * *

**Okay I have 2 stories posted on here. This one is something I would love to write into a book one day. So I just changed my character names into Once Upon A Time's character names. To see if you like it and if it would be a good story to publish. Please Review and rate. I would make my day. I will be updating it on here as I write it. **

**- OneWritesToFillEmptiness**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I dont own OUAT. Though.. it would be rather cool**

* * *

The next time I saw the Queen was after 7 moons. This time I was in my apple Orchard when I heard the soft thumping of horse hooves echo throughout the village.

I smile softly to myself, a basket of pure red apples held in my hands.

* * *

The Kingdom was beautiful this time of year, as the autumn fairy has graced us with her presence, placing bright colours in the leaves. Red and Oranges contrasting against the blue and gray skies. Leaves are scattered upon the grass, welting. The trees becoming bare. The children of the village play in the streets with their parents chastising them for being out in the cold.

Fortunately in these cold yet colourful days, harvesting is welcomed. Apples flanking orchards, pumpkins growing wildly.

* * *

I pick apples to make an apple pie for dessert tonight, as it is my Mothers favorite. Hoping it will put her in a good mood for once.

I subconsciously rub my hand over my forearm, wincing slightly. The bruise on my arm still sore from two moons ago.

She had come home really angry and really drunk, from the local tavern, owned by Mister Lander.

The sound of the horse hooves pull me out of my thoughts. Tears are prickling my eyes, slightly gazing over. Pulling the corner of my sleeve up to wipe my eyes.

I walk swiftly to the front of my house, pulling the basket of apples behind me.

The dirt road in front of me has a still carriage in front of it and a graceful Queen waiting patiently.

" Were you awaiting my arrival, your Majesty?" I sniffle slightly.

She looks slightly concerned. Taking in my appearance.

" Me? Awaiting you? Ha! You wish." She scoffed. Her dark mocha eyes boring into my slightly reddened green eyes.

" Than with no disrespect, your Majesty.. Then why are you here?" She looks abruptly surprised by that question but it is quickly masked with anger, completely unadulterated anger.

" I am the Queen!" her voice raised. " You do not question me!" she punctuated the last part of her rant, the echoes of 'Me!' can be heard throughout the village.

I shift lightly from heel to toe.

" … I am terribly sorry, your Majesty.." I stutter out.

Her anger deflates a little when she takes in my puffy red eyed and trembling hands.

I try to stop the uncontrollable shaking but nothing helped. I look into my basket, trying to cover up my movements and grab a pure red apple.

I walk slowly towards her and place the apple in her hand

".. Have a good day, Queen Regina.." my voice is strong, not a quiver can be detected.

I turn around, walking towards my cottage, leaving the very confused Queen in my wake.

The slamming of the front door can be heard throughout the house. Slumping behind it, bringin my knees to my chest.

I can hear the Queen's carriage taking off down the dirt road, only a few seconds after I left.

I never meant to make the Queen upset, I was merely asking. The build up of the Queen and my Mother all yelling at me has taking a toll on me emotionally.

Hot tears come pouring out of my eyes, as cries rack over my body. The little ball I pulled myself into is starting to calm me down slightly. My blonde hair sticking to my face from the wetness of the tears.

I stagger up to my feet, grabbing hold of the apple basket once again and placing it on the table in the darkly lit room.

My Mother will not be home until the sun has fallen over the mountains in the far west.

Maybe I will make that apple pie…

* * *

With the apple pie baking in the oven and the sun just slightly over the mountains. I start to prepare. Setting out slightly chipped china plates and forks on the table.

There is an audible grumbling coming from outside the house, my heart lodges itself in my throat.

The door flies open with a bang, making me flinch slightly. My Mother. She stands there slightly wobbling, her messy brown hair is tossed up upon her head with no care.

Her blue eyes grab a hold of mine and a drunken smirk is placed on her lips.

" Mother… I made your favorite dinner… Roasted pig and apple pie." I stutter out, dropping my gaze to her feet.

She takes a staggering step towards me

A crooked finger runs under my chin and lifts it up

" I was thinking Emma. You… "She punctuated the You . " .. Don't deserve to eat tonight.." she finished with a slur.

I bow my head back down.

" Yes Mother.." I sigh.

" Do not call me Mother!" She roared. "Not after what you done. You have no right! You are no longer my daughter!"

I gasp, nodding my head in understanding.

"_Please say! You cannot leave us, you are my husband Marcus! " My Mothers screams drifted to my room. _

"… _It was a horrible day 13 years ago. When we had that __**.. child. "**__ he sneered. _

"_She is your daughter!" _

" _She is not normal! She is the devil! No child of mine could be like her!" _

_My mother was heavily crying. My father slammed the door. _

_What was wrong with me…_

She walks over to my room, and whips open the door

" Get In." she growls.

I quickly make my way over to the room. Right when I slip in, she slams it shut. Almost catching my fingers.

The clicking of a lock catches my attention.

She locked me in here… again.

I sigh, sitting on my small straw bed in the far corner of the room. The room has bare walls but upon the floor there are books.

Ever since my Father left 3 winters ago, I started getting deep into books. They were places to escape. Tales of Neverland and wonderland, adventures of these people who escaped and travelled. Then came home and told their stories.

I wish I was like them. Exploring the world.

Free.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though .. it would be rather cool. **

**note: Emma Is 16 in this story. Regina is only 25. **

* * *

The next time I saw Queen Regina was the coldest night we had all year.

The air nipped at my skin, sending tremors through my body. The shawl covered my body barely. The hand knitted scarf wrapped around my neck produced slight heat, as it also hid some of the bruises. I felt grateful for that.

The walk to the market seemed terribly long. Trudging through ankle deep snow along the now covered dirt road.

The streets were empty except for the random child that played in the snow.

I brushed off my shoes outside the Bakery shop door. The bell ringing when I stepped in. Warm heat surrounded me as I entered the shop. Matthew the baker nodded his head toward me.

"Hello Emma. What can I get you today?" he asked with his usual chipper voice.

I look around the many shelves, picking up 2 cinnamon rolls. The rolls are hot to the touch, burning my fingertips slightly.

"Would you like me to wrap those up for you, Emma?"

"Yes please Matthew". I walked over to the counter and gave the cinnamon rolls to him. He pulled out a thin material and tied it around the rolls. I hand him the money as the sound of horse hooves echo through the shop.

The Queen.

" Thank you Matthew! Have a good night" I quickly made my way out of the shop. Soft snow flakes greet me when I pass the thresh hold of the door. My eye lashes get covered in snow flakes and my hair dampens.

I walk as quickly as I can through the thick snow. Why would she come today, the coldest winter day?

I shiver slightly, trying to grip the cloth with the rolls in it to my chest. Creating some sort of warmth.

I make it to my front door just in time when the carriage pulled in front of my house. The Queen just steps out of her carriage when I jester her over.

Confusion flashes on her face, but pure regal returns as she scoffs and walks towards me. Though a hint of thanks is evident in her mocha brown eyes.

" Very well.." she mutters.

I smile softly to myself. I turn towards the carriage, the coachman still staring at the road ahead still unmoving. But from where I can see, a slight twitch in his lips looked like a smile.

The door shuts softly behind me. The warmth swallowing me whole, warming my face. I walk towards the fire place and place a few small logs in it, to keep it going.

Opening the material with the rolls, I pass her one. She looks at the pastry with a hint of disgust in her eyes, but willing accepts it.

She smiles softly at me and takes a bite of the roll. Her eyes close, savoring the flavor. As though she has not eaten a cinnamon roll before.

I laugh lightly when I see she has a smudge of white frosting on the corner of her lip.

She looked at me with confusion. I walk up to her and wipe the frosting off with my thumb. Showing her it after.

She looks completely mortified. She quickly turns around and faces the fire place.

" Well this is …. Quaint." She sighs out.

" Well… It has potential." I mutter.

She looks around the room, observing the objects on the mantel.

Coming across the small oil painting on the wall, The Family Picture. My mother still keeps it up as a reminder. Though as my father attempted to cut out my face, so there is just a big rip running down from my head to torso.

I can see her study that picture. Her eyes running over the whole surface, I can feel myself grow nervous. I clear my throat, trying to catch her attention. She turns herself toward me.

" Why is that like that?" She motions over to the painting.

I stiffen. I can feel the tears welling up in the corner of my eyes.

".. My parents do not like me that much… My.. Father did that along while ago… He told me I was the devil." I admit.

She looks taken back from my response. I do not blame her. Who calls their own daughter a devil?

"Why are you the devil Emma…?" She asks softly.

She called me Emma… I can feel myself smiling slightly.

"Well…" I whisper "Just like you, your Majesty…. I have magic…"

She laughs but stops as she sees my face.

My eyes were downcast, tears pouring down my face.

" Emma…. Why does magic make you the Devil?" she asks softly. She steps forward, tilting up my chin. Her mocha brown eyes are filled with concern. The pad of her thumb wipes under my eyes. Just like I done for her when she had the frosting.

"… because I could not save her.." I whisper.

_The guard held a knife to Adalyns throat._

_My Mother and Father screamed at the top of their lungs. But all I could hear was silence._

" Who?" Regina asked softly.

_I stared into my Adalyns eyes_

_The 18 year old shed no tear. Her jaw locked in place as she tries to calm me down with her eyes. _

_She was the only one that knew. _

_She knew my magic was buzzing at my fingertips, itching to save her. Her eyes, though, told me no._

_I was only 10 years old and here I am watching her die. _

" My sister…" I cried.

_Darkness flooded over my vision. I could hear screams and gasps.._

_The warmth from the magic slightly burned my hands. When I finally opened my eyes again, the Guard and Adalyn were gone. Left behind was Adalyns small heart shaped locket. _

_I killed them…_

_I killed her._

* * *

The tears were spilling down my cheeks and onto the shoulder of the Queen. She engulfed me into a furious hug. I could feel something wet drop on my shoulder. Pulling back, I see The Queen has slightly glazed over eyes and a wet trail down her cheek.

I can feel the heart pendant grow hot against my skin from under my scarf. I started wearing it after that day. My Mother was furious at me for even touching it, so I hid it from her.

The crackling of fire and the gust of wind could be heard throughout the room. We stayed, hugging each other for a while. Our bodies molded together perfectly.

I never felt so at home.

* * *

**Note: Emma is currently 16, so her sister would be 24. Emma's parents blamed her for what happened to her sister. So her father thinks she is the devil for that reason and how Emma has magic. Adalyn is known to have been the only one to know about Emmas magic abilities. That would be more explained in future chapters. **

* * *

**review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... it would be rather cool.**

* * *

The next time Queen Regina visited the village it has been only 3 short nights.

The snowing had finally stopped but leaving thick white blankets covering the ground and the air was not as chilled.

In the morning the sun reflected the surface of the snow making it look like crystals on the ground. I sat down on the step outside my house, observing the children playing in the snow banks. They created snow men and snow angels, while being layered in thick wool sweaters.

I remember when years ago my sister and I would build a huge snow man. We would use our own scarves and gloves to put on the snowman.

I sigh softly at the memory.

The horse hooves echo throughout the village. I turn to watch the kids run into their homes. They scurry off, leaving unfinished snowman behind.

I stood up a little too fast, tripping over my feet. Falling face first into the snow bank, wetness sinking through my shawl.

I hear a soft chuckle from behind me.

"My dear, what are you doing?"

The Queen.

Sitting up slightly, turning myself towards her.

"Your Majesty, did you know it is rude to laugh" I smirk at her. Her face breaks onto a genuine smile, a burst of whole hearted laughter falls from her lips.

I grab some snow and roll it up into a ball.

Her eyes were shut from laughing to hard. I build up the courage and toss the snow ball at her… The ball landing right at her legs.

Time stopped.

I was only aware of her movements.

Queen Regina's face was completely mortified. Her mouth dropped completely opened.

Maybe I should not have done that…

" I.. I am so sorry, your Majesty.." I apologize profoundly. She simply smirks.

The Queen conjures a snow ball in her hand using magic. I gasp softly as my eyes widen.

Oh no.

She tosses the snow ball in the air… aiming directly at me.

"You can call me Regina, dear." She whispers quietly, I barely heard it.

The ball lands right on my chest, right below my scarf. The cold wet snow dripped down my body, creating a wet trail.

I look The Queen right in the eyes; her mocha brown eyes are sparkling. Her blood red lips are twitched up in a sly smile.

It is on.

I sneakily grab a handful of snow and hid it behind my back. Walking towards The Queen..

" That was not very nice" I tease.

She looks a little guilty and a slight pout forms on her lips.

" … Emma… I meant to hit your legs…" She confessed, still looking quite sad.

She called me Emma again, I smile brightly. Taking the snow in my hands, I lift it above her head and drop it.

Snow dripped down her hair, onto her face.

I had to suppress a laugh. She looked completely shocked, she stood still as ice. Noticing movement from behind her, I look towards the coachman. His face was shaped in true horror and fear.

My eyes find their way back to The Queen. Noticing the snow dripping in her eyes, I use my thumb pad to wipe the wet substance away. Her eyes shut slowly, leaning into my touch. A small blush appears on her face. I back away slowly, quietly. Her eyes snap open, absolute mischief fills them.

"Did you just pour snow on a Queen?" She asked with a hint of a smirk.

"No. I did not. I poured snow on you… Regina." Her smirk falters, a smile blooming upon her lips. Saying her name felt unfamiliar on my lips. It was like trying out a new flavor. Being skeptical about it at first, then realizing it tastes fantastic.

I wonder how many people she lets see this side of her. Her eyes wild but not with anger or regal. Wild with absolute childlike wonder, pure happiness, and passion rolled up into one.

A huge push and landing in snow pulled me out of my thoughts. Regina pushed me in the snow bank!

"Reeeeginnnaaa! That was not nice." I whined.

"Payback" she snickered.

Not the one to admit defeat, I grab a hold of her jacket.. Bringing her down with me.

She let out a shrill, as she tumbled on top of me. Her arms giving out under her and she plops down on top of me, my laugh could probably be heard throughout the village. Our bodies shake with laughter, she tumbles on the ground beside me. Trying to regain our composure. I look over to her; she has tears running down her face.

Worry over comes me. I move right over to her, quickly trying to wipe her tears away.

Why was she crying? Was she hurt? Did I hurt her?

My heart starts to speed up in panic. I could never forgive myself if I hurt her. She must have saw my emotions all over my face, realizing the tears.

"Dear, these are not sad tears. Do not worry your heart." She whispers. I can feel her breath against my face. A blush spread all over my cheeks.

I can see her eyes drift down my face to my neck.. Scarf!

The scarf must have fallen off during our tumble. I stagger away from her, my head looking quickly for the scarf. I can still feel her eyes trained on my neck. I look behind her, and there was the scarf just sitting on the snow bank.

I go to reach for it, when she stops my hand. My gaze snaps to hers, I can feel her shaking. Was it the cold? When I met her eyes, there was pure rage. She was shaking in anger. She presses her hand softly against my neck, her finger tips dancing along the bruised skin there. Her breathing is short and ragged, she is seething with anger.

I can feel my eyes glaze over. I need that scarf.

I jump up to grab it, but she just drags me back down. Holding me still with all her might.

"Emma…" She breathed out. I could see she was trying to control her anger. The sparks of magic could be felt from her hand that was still tracing over my neck.

I start to shiver… It may be out of nervousness or because we have been sat in the snow for a while now. She notices this, and grabs my hand. Pulling me up with her. She starts walking towards my home, dragging me behind her...

Leaving the scarf on the snow bank.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though.. It would be rather cool.**

**warnings: Slight physical abuse. **

**Thank you for the reviews! They make me feel giddy. **

* * *

The door slammed shut behind us, as she dragged me further into the house. Her grip on my hand is strong, but never hurtful. She dragged me over to the fire place and sat me down in front of it.

The warmth of the fire consumed me. Melting the snow that is stuck to my shawl. There was absolute silence. It was unbarring.

I can feel the anxiety run through my body.

Regina paced back and forth, treading wet boot prints on the wooden floor boards. The snow dripped down from her hair onto her cheeks, looking as though she was crying. Her hands were clenched fists, and they shook with anger.

Why was she angry?..

" … your Majesty…" I whispered, trying to get her attention. If she kept pacing she would create holes in the floor. How would I explain that to my Mother…

Nothing.

" .. My Queen..?" I said it a bit louder.

Nothing.

"Regina! Please stop pacing!" I yell at her.

She stops.

Finally.

Her eyes bore holes into mine; you can see her deflate when she realized what I called her. A soft smile played on her lips. Then her eyes dart to my neck again… I feel self-conscious under her hard gaze.

" Regina…. Can you please sit down?" I ask softly. Her gaze jumps back into my emerald eyes, they visibly soften. She takes slow steps towards me, her eyes never leaving mine. I hold out my hand for her to take, she blushes but complies.

She eyes darting over the floor I am sitting on; she scoffs slightly as it is covered in dust.

I pull her down anyway.

She plops down beside me, sighing happily as the warmth of the fire tickles her cold skin. She looks over to me, the anger returning to her features. Not towards me.. which I am thankful for.

I can see sparks of purple magic jumping from her finger tips as she brings her hand up to my neck. I gasp against her cold touch.

" Emma.. I promise this will not hurt.." she tells me softly.

The magic that was just dancing on her fingers are now swirling as they touch the bruise on my neck. I close my eyes, as the sensation of magic filled my senses. Warmth flooded my system from the magic.

I open my eyes; the loss of her hand from on my neck draws me out of the darkness. My eyes flutter open to hers. Anger is still evident in her eyes. I look over towards the mirror in the corner.

The bruise was gone.

A shaky breath falls from my lips, wondering what she will ask. What would she do? Oh gosh… what If she finds out it was my Mother… What would she do then?...

She must have seen the conflicted look on my face, as she reaches to cup my cheek. I lean right into the soft touch.

I do not think I will be able to tell her It is my Mother..

What would my Mother do if she finds out I told on her…

I can feel hot tears running down my cheeks.. Conflicted.

I still love my Mother, no matter what she had done to me..

Regina's thumb wipes away my tears, as she stares directly into my eyes. I want to look at her but I am scared that she will know what I am thinking.

Throwing my arms around her neck, almost jumping on her. I bury my face in her neck, openly sobbing. I can feel her stiffen at first contact but immediately relaxes. Her fingers run through my hair and rub up and down my back.

I think I could spend forever in her arms…

* * *

As the night grew on she left finally. I laid in my bed, recalling what had happen before she left… she asked me questions. She asked who done this to me..

" _Emma can you please tell me who did this to you…?" Her voice was soft. _

I did not want to lie… but I felt I had to…

I told her I was attacked in the alley close by my house. At first she did not looked convinced, but she finally gave in. She told me she would find the ones who did this and they should be punished.

I can myself grimace at the memory.

I lied to the only one who actually cared…

The next time I saw the Queen, it was the day after.

* * *

I woke up that morning, shivering. I was on the ground; I was stripped in only a thin shirt and pants.

_The door slammed again that night, but from my mother this time. Her drunken glazed over eyes, stared angrily into mine.._

" _Emma!" She screamed at me. Her voice had the usual slur. _

_She walks towards me, pulling me by the shirt and pushing me against the wall. I flinch at the rough contact against my back. _

_She pointed to the floor boards, which were still soaked with dirty foot prints. _

" _I supply so much for you! .. and THIS is how you repay me!" Her left hand comes up above my head, slamming itself against my cheek. The hit stung my cheek. I move to move my hand up to cradle my cheek, but she just grabs my hands down and forcefully holds them against the wall. _

_Her sharp nails dig into my wrist, causing me to flinch. _

_She looks at the fear in my eyes and smirks darkly at that. _

" _Get into your room Emma." She growls. _

_I stay unmoving, as she is still pinning me down._

_She grabs roughly onto my hair, and drags me into my room. Throwing me into it._

_She starts chucking._

_She reaches into my room and takes my woolen blankets and shawl._

" _I hope you freeze." She growls at me. _

I trace over my cheek at the memory, wincing slightly as I run over bruised flesh.

The sun light shines through the cracks of the corners of the boarded up window.

The bedroom door bounding open makes me stagger farther against the wall. Mother. Her face has a wicked smirk..  
What is she doing home…

She walks into the room, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door. I stagger behind her, losing my balance as she pushes me against the wall.

I can hear the horse hooves from outside..

Is it already that late?

The horse hooves sound closer. Until they come to a complete stop.

My Mother's right hand goes straight to my throat, choking me instantly. Her left hand wraps around my forearm.

I gasp for breath, she keeps squeezing tighter.

I know The Queen has to be outside the door.

My vision starts to go dark, and my lungs tighten.

I am going to die If she does not stop now..

Looking towards the door, I can see 2 visible feet outside from under the small gap below the door.

I took my chance… I screamed with whatever breath I had left. It was small, but a sound. I knew she had to of heard it.

I can feel my heart start slowing down, and my vision goes dark. My body limps to the ground, as she drops her hands and the front door flies open.

Regina… she came to save me.

I take fast breaths into my lungs, gasping for oxygen. My vision clears up, showing The Queen standing there. With absolute pure anger in her eyes. Her gaze burns holes into my mother. I can feel her magic radiating throughout the room.

I start to cough from over inhalation. Her eyes bolt to me, softening quickly. Regina runs towards me, kneeling in front of me. She looks down towards the forming bruises on my neck and arm.

"What do you think YOU are doing?! Barging into My home." My Mother slurs. Regina stiffens, and a smirk plays on her lips.

"Do you not know who I am?!" Regina yells at her.

I flinch at her tone. I am so use to her talking more softly, that I had forgotten the **Regal **side of her. Regina leaves as the Evil Queen enters.

Regina runs up towards my Mother, with a fire ball evident in her hand. She throws it right at her feet.

A warning shot.

My Mother screams as blinding heat burns through a layer of skin.

She makes another fireball, this one aiming at her torso.

The fire catches on her wool shawl, creating a bigger fire. My Mother runs towards the front door. From what I can see she is lying on the snow, putting out the fire. Steam rising from where she has fallen.

The Queen casts a quick glance towards me before making her way towards my Mother.

She is going to kill her...

I gather all my strength and lift my tired body from the cold ground.

" …. What do YOU think you were doing to MY Emma?!" The Queen screamed, it echoing through the village.

I cannot help but to smile softly at that.

Village people walking out from their homes after hearing the commotion. They all stare at the Woman still lying there on the ground. My Mother.

Regina produces restraints and wraps them around her. Branches from the trees above, wrapping around her wrists and ankles. My mother screams, once again. So a branch wraps around her mouth.

I stagger out of the front door, the cold washing over my skin. I start to shiver uncontrollably.

A fire ball appears in Regina's hand, and the gathering crowd gasp.

"NO!" I scream, running towards Regina. I throw my arms around her tightly.

" Please… please do not do this.." I whisper softly into her ear.

She pulls back from me, confusion evident on her face.

" But she hurt you! She deserves this!" She yelled. I take her head in my hand, and place a soft kiss on her cheek.

" Please… she is still my mother.. I cannot lose her too."

Regina looks taken back. Either from the soft kiss on her cheek or the admittance. A warm blush appears on her cheeks, and the fire ball disappears.

I sigh and hold her close to me. She wraps her arms around me and our bodies mold perfectly together.

" Get your shawl Emma, you are coming with me." It was a demand. Though I did not mind it one bit.

Grabbing my shawl and the necklace from the house, I go towards the carriage where the Queen was waiting. The villagers were all gone

back into their homes, as Regina threatened to take away their happy ending.

* * *

The inside of the carriage is not as different from the exterior. She pulls me to sit beside her, half on her lap. I lean my head against her shoulder. The carriage abruptly moves forward.

"… Regina?"

"Yes Emma?" She whispers.

"You called me yours.." I whisper softly, barely audible. Wondering if she meant to say it back at the house.

She stiffens under me. I sit up to look her in the eyes; they were emotionless and filled with…. Fear? Why was she scared?

I lean in and place a small kiss on the corner of her lips.

Falling back down on her, with my head against her chest..

"Regina… I like being yours..."

I swear I can hear her heart speed up.

* * *

**Reviews please? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... it would be rather cool. **

**Thank you for the reviews! :) **

* * *

The carriage grinding to a halt tore me away from my light slumber. My head ended up on Reginas lap; with my arms curled up around her leather pant clad legs. I turn onto my back, stretching my tired limbs. Regina had her fingers brushing through my hair gently. Her eyes trained outside the carriage window. Staring at her…. Castle.

The castle.

I never seen it so up close before.

I start getting nervous.

The exterior had jagged points in all directions sticking out. It looked as though a bunch of swords were protecting the castle and whoever lies within it.

Protecting the Queen.

The carriage door opened by a man dressed in a guard's uniform. A tight lipped smile was present on is gruff features.. Until he saw me on Queen Regina's lap. His cold grey eyes snapped to mine. If looks could kill…. I would be dead right now.

I scampered off Regina's lap, my gaze cast downward. I could feel Regina place her hand on top of mine but quickly took it away when I flinched from her touch..

The Guard cleared his throat, gaining attention from Regina.

" My Queen… welcome back.. I see you have brought home a stray." He sneered.

What was his problem?

"Liam!" Regina growled out. " You do NOT talk to my guest like that!" Her hand flashes with magic.

I smile softly at her protectiveness.

He lessened his glare and slipped a fake smile on when he looked over at the Queen.

"Yes, your Majesty" fake sweetness laced in his voice. He reached his hand towards the Queen.

I can feel my cheeks grow hot and a burst of jealousy runs through my veins.

My body deflates as I see her accept the hand. Pulling her body fully out of the carriage… sadness overwhelms me. I slump against the seat of the carriage.

Then a hand appears in front of my face. The hand looks soft and welcoming.. Defiantly not a hand from that man. Looking up to the beholder of the hand.

Regina.

She smiles softly at me, her eyes filled with pure adoration.

My heart starts to flutter wildly.

I grab a hold of her hand as she helps me out.

I can feel eyes burning holes into the back of my head, but I do not pay attention. Instead I grip Regina's hand tighter in mine and stare into the eyes of the Queen. I swear I can see a little twinkle breaking out on her hard mocha eyes.

* * *

Our hands clasped tightly together, heading towards the front entrance of the castle. The nerves flutter through my stomach, I feel as though if I would to let go of Regina's hand I would of run. Everything looks so intimidating.

I do not belong here.

A squeeze on my hand gets me out of my thoughts; I lock eyes with The Queen. She can see the nerves all in my features. My eyes are filled with worry as I stare into her eyes. She pulls me close to her body, I gasp at the sudden contact.

A swirl of purple smoke consumes us. My vision goes dark, feeling the magic spread through my body.

My eyes shoot open, darting around observing the surroundings. We were in a long hallway, guards in every corner. A big set of doors at the end of the hall grabbed my attention.

"Where are we Regina?" I whisper, eyes darting around.

"The hall of Bed chambers, my dear." She smiled at me. "I will have a room made up for you… but for tonight you may sleep in my chambers... If you will like? I will conjure another bed for you." A cloud of uncertainty crossed her features.

I nod enthusiastically. She pulls me towards the chambers, nodding her head in acknowledgement to the guards.

The guards stare ahead down the hall. Their eyes glazed over, unmoving.

Almost lifeless.

The doors shut behind us, the bang echoing throughout the room. She pulled me to the center of the room, dropping my hands.

The sunset glow from the windows in the chambers lit the room softly. The light creating shadows from the furniture. I walked towards the window, looking out into the evening sky. The skies danced with colours of purple and orange. I never seen a sunset like this before, so open. The one I am use to seeing always ended up behind the mountains, as it shaded the whole village.

I felt an arm wrap around my back, as the Queen stood beside me.

"It is so beautiful.." I gasp.

"I see something even more .." Regina whispers into the air. I turn towards her, her eyes already on mine.

Was she talking about me?

I blush deeply at the thought of The Queen ever thinking about me that way.

" Oh.. and what Is that, your Majesty?" I tease.

She starts to blush and her gaze drops to the ground.

She mumbles.

" What was that, your Majesty?" I smirk.

"yoh rerrr buutifl" I start laughing, her words coming out all slurred as her head is down to her chest and is partially covering her mouth.

I stop laughing when I see the nerves jump across her face, and the stained red cheeks. She had a little trail of wetness down her cheek.

"Regina…. What is wrong?" I ask quietly. Taking her face in my hands, stroking her cheeks softly.

Her eyes were rimmed red. She looked me directly in the eyes; I could feel her lean in softly. Her nose was just barely touching mine. Her gaze drifted to my lips, as did mine to hers.

"I.. I am not really good at this…" She whispered right before her lips came in contact with mine.

She is kissing me.

It was like all timed stopped. My hands still cupped her cheeks, as hers fell to my waist. I feel her smile into the kiss. She slowly moves her lips on mine, I happily reciprocate.

A knock on the door interrupts us. I can feel her growl against my lips as she pulls away. I slowly open my eyes and a blush brightens up my cheeks.

She is about to go yell at whoever knocked on the door, when I grabbed her hand once again and pulled her into me. I placed a small kiss on the corner of her lips.

"No fire balls Regina." I tell her with a small giggle escaping my lips.

She looks completely mortified by that request.

"I make no promises, my dear Emma." She walks towards the door, ready to cause a war… with a fireball disappearing from her hand.

* * *

I lay in the bed Regina has conjured for me. It was much more comfy than the one I am use to at home… at my Mother's house.

Liam had disturbed us earlier, telling The Queen it was time for dinner. He did not imply that it was for me too, but the mention of food made my stomach roar. I have not eaten in a day or two. The Queen laughed when the roar drifted over to her ears, and eagerly grabbed my hand. We strolled down to the dinner room.

It was the best meal of my life, as I eagerly ate. The Queen just smiled at me the whole time.

I smile softly at the memory from earlier this evening.

I could feel my eye lids grow heavier with each passing moment.

"Goodnight, My Queen" I whispered into the night, as slumber consumed me.

* * *

My sweat soaked limbs stuck to the sheets, my hair fallen in every direction. Tears running down my eyes, onto my chest.

A nightmare.

No. It was a memory. A very bad one.

The day after I killed my sister..

I try to shake the memory from my mind, but no use. The tears spilled faster. The moon still peaked into the night sky, it was still late.

I looked over to Regina; she lying in the opposite side of the room in her own bed. She was snoring softly.

Should I disturb her?

No… I cannot. She looks so peaceful.

I grab my clothing from beside my bed, being changed into a night shirt earlier that night. The familiar material somewhat calming.

Slipping on my boots, I make my way toward the door. I need to clear my mind, maybe a walk would help. When I was in my old room and I had constant nightmares, I would read one of my books…

I wonder if she has a library.

The hallway was dark, the guards still stood there tall. Though this time nodding their heads in acknowledgement towards me.

"Sirs.. Does this palace have a library?" I whisper softly.

The guard on the right nodded.

"Can you please tell me where it is?" I plead.

"Miss, it is down the right staircase on the 4th door to the left." He whispered.

I am utterly surprised he talked at all.

I smiley politely at him and thank him, making my way down the hall.

Once I reach the staircase, complete darkness blankets me.

I could not see a thing.

" _Emma! You can stay in here all night!" _

_I was only 11 years old, I cried silently in the corner. The darkness consumed me. I was not scared of the dark; I was scared of the monsters that lied in it._

_I shut my eyes tight, begging for light. _

_When a light shined in the darkness, a small flame was lit upon my finger tip. I gasped completely shocked. Trying to shake the flame off, realizing it…. Did not hurt. _

_I stared open mouthed at the small flame. _

_A small smile coming to my lips. _

That was the first time I liked my magic.

I closed my eyes tightly, like that night. A ball of flames appearing on my finger tip, like a candle, that never melted.

Walking down the stairs and the corridor, the flame flickering images on the walls on the castle.

One door.

Two doors.

Three doors.

And finally… the library.

I cannot help but grin, pushing the doors open. The light from the library shone on me.

The walls were filled with dust filled books shelves. It looked as though no one has been in here for a while.

On the table in the center of the room laid a few books. They looked more worn out, then the rest. I grab the top one and started to read.

I need to forget.

* * *

**review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though.. It would be rather cool**

** To the guest who sent hate. I thank you for your criticism, but I will not stop writing as It is a big passion of mine. It is a love of mine, and I will not stop doing it because 1 person said so. - OneWritesToFillEmptiness**

* * *

A scream pierced through the morning air, waking me from my sleep. The screamed echoed through the dawn lit library. The scream did not sound like one out of pain... But one out of anger.

Regina.

Her scream shook the whole palace.

" WHERE IS SHE!"

I fell asleep in the library. A book propped against my chest, my body still slung over a chair. The glare from the sun streaming down from the window in the far west went straight for my eyes, like a bull's eye. I squint around the room, the library doors still wide open.

Regina screamed again.

"FIND HER!"

She sounded closer, her voice drifting through the opened doors. She had to be close.

Would she be mad that I was in here?

I scamper off the chair, quickly rushing towards the door.

" I WILL RIP OUT ALL YOUR HEARTS IF YOU DO NOT FIND HER.. NOW!"

I stop dead in my tracks. Did she really just threaten to rip out her guards hearts?

"Oh gods.." I whisper. Brushing the wrinkles in my shirt down, fixing my composure. Walking out into the dimly lit hallway, scanning my eyes around. Where do I go?

Regina… where are you.

I race down the corridor to the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

" 'Gina?" Nothing. I swear she sounded so close. I make my way towards the mirror in the hallway, taking in my appearance. My hair stood out in awkward corners and my shirt was shifted slightly to the left. Yet, last night I actually slept a little bit. Usually the nightmares would come back, and I would have to start the process all over again…. But not last night.

A flicker in the mirror catches my attention and slowly a face appears. I gasp, stumbling back into the wall behind me.

"You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed" He snickered.

"More like a chair… Who are you?" I ask politely, still a little frightened from the sudden appearance.

He looked slightly amused.

" You must be new here. I am the Magic Mirror.."

I have heard rumors of the Queen having a magic mirror when I was only a little girl. The rumors went on saying that she forced a man into the mirror by magic, making him do her very bidding. Some were wild as he was an old lover; she never loved him back though. Resulting with him being in the mirror.

"Were the rumors true?" I ask, stepping closer to the mirror.

He nodded slowly, a smirk playing on his lips. My heart starts to feel heavy in my chest.

His eyes bore deep into mine.

" You do not belong here Emma. " A wicked laugh burst from his lips, as he disappeared from the surface of the mirror.

I flush, feeling slight light headed.

" I am not good enough for her?" I whisper into the air.

My breathing starts to pick up and my heart hammers in my chest.

I have to confront her.

* * *

" WHERE IS SHE, I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT FIND HER…." Regina trailed off, as she ran up the stair case.. running straight into me.

I fall to the wooden floor, my hands breaking my fall.

"WATCH WHERE YOU Are… Emma?" A smile breaks out on her lips; she reaches toward me trying to help me up.

I flinch away from her hand. The smile quickly disappears from her face. Concern etched all over her face.

" Emma I was looking everywhere for you, where were you?" Her voice was soft, my heart fluttered at her concern.

Stupid heart.

I can feel a tear make its way down my cheek, using my sleeve to wipe it away quickly.

" Emma... Please tell me what is wrong..." she crouched down in front of me. Her painted red lips were in a slight frown. She wore a red low cut dress, which hugged her body. Her hair was in a braided bun that rested on top of her head.

Why does she have to look so beautiful?

She extends her hand towards me. I look skeptically at it, but accepting it in the end. Her hand curls around mine and tugs. She pulls us both up to our feet.

"… Thank you your Majesty." I whisper. Her face falls completely, a stricken frown placed on her lips.

Her mouth opens to respond, when Liam runs into the hall.

He shines with sweat, it soaks through his uniform. His jaw is locked, as though he is clenching his teeth. Liam's eyes drift to Reginas hand…. Which were still holding mine. I try to pull away but The Queen just grips a little tighter, runner her thumb over the back of my hand.

"What is it that you want, Liam?" she asks. Venom lacing her voice.  
The tone alone makes me flinch slightly. She looks over at me, sadness in her eyes, but is quickly masked with anger. The Evil Queen.

" I was just going to see If you were all right your Majesty… but seeing as you have found your… stray.." He growled. ".. I guess I did not have to be worried" He stormed out of the hallway, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the hallway.

"I am a stray.. am I not?" I ask silently. The thumb on my hand stops moving.  
"No. Emma, you are definitely not…" She whispered "… I am going to have to talk some sense into that man!" she growled out. Anger evident on her face, her teeth tightly clenched together. Her eyes swarm with flashes of purple.

She was radiating with magic.

With our hands still clasped together, I can feel her magic coursing through my body. I gasp at the slight tingling in my hand and forearm.

I rip my hand away from her, as though it has been burned. She quickly deflates, the evidence of anger replaced with concern and sadness.

" Emma I am truly sorry. I did not mean to hurt you.." She looked full of regret, reaching over to inspect my hand.

I pull it out of her reach, backing away slowly. It was only a little bit burned, like as if I touched a hot coal from the burning fireplace at home.

I look at her eyes, they are swimming with emotion.

" Why am I here your Majesty?" I whispered. She looks taken aback from the question.

" …Why would you not be here?" She replied.

" I do not belong here Regina.. They said.. "

" WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" She yelled, she started pacing. I really just wanted to go over to her and hold her. She looked so stricken and a bunch of emotions crossed over her face.

" … The Mirror… and I believe Liam do—"

" AND YOU BELIEVE THEM! You would trust their opinion over mine!" She snarled. I could sense that she was upset and not angry.

I do feel foolish for believing a mirror.. But once he had said it my insecurities broke through my surface. Regina could have anyone she wanted… why would she want me.

* * *

I ran.

I glanced back at her, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

I ran into the guest room down the hall, closing the door shut behind me.

The room had a large freshly made bed, a dresser full of unworn dresses and a book shelf covering half of the south wall. Though outside glass doors… was a balcony. I ran over to the doors, throwing them open.

I climbed up the railing, staggering slightly.

Time to fly.

* * *

**Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool**

**Warning: slight suicide mention. (past-tense)**

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

The wind blows through my hair as I stood on the edge. The winter air nipping at my skin. The light blue winter sky lit the earth. Snow blanketed the surrounding forests and covered the earth.

I looked down towards the ground under me.

I am so high up.

The wind blowing against caused me to sway slightly. My breath caught in my throat and my heart hammered slightly against my rib cage.

" … Emma.." Regina.

She is going to take this wrong.

"Emma! Get down from there!" She scolded

I turn my head towards her, tears running down my face. The look of fear was in her eyes. She had thick globs of tears running down her slightly red cheeks.

"Please Emma… Get down… please." She whispered.

I looked her right in the eye and shook my head.

" Just watch Regina…" I turn my back away from her.

" EMMA! NO GET DOWN!" She yelled.

I took a step…. Pushing off of the ledge.

Falling face first.

I can hear her screaming, as I fall.

I shut my eyes tight.

"Fly" I whisper into the wind.

* * *

The wind stopped.. As did the falling.

My eyes shot open, I was only a few feet from the ground.

I smile softy, before soaring upwards into the sky.

I am flying.

Regina's screams still echoed through the forest, I quickly flew right to her.

She was at the railing, her grip on it tight. Her knuckles were whiter than the snow that covered it. Her face though was frozen, as her eyes were shut tight. Silent tears ran down her face.

"… Regina.." I whisper, taking her hand in mine. Soothing it lightly with my fingers. Her eyes shoot open, staring directly into mine.

" … How?" She whispers, shocking flashing over her features. She looks over the edge, staring right at my feet. Which were floating in the air.

I smirk at her.

" Magic."

She stares wide eyed at me, confusion evident on her features.

" Are you a fairy Emma?" She asks.

I laugh lightly, a smile blooming on my face.

" No… I am not a fairy.." sadness lacing my voice. " … It is a curse"

Shock falls on her face. She grabs my hand and drags me over the edge onto the balcony.

"Emma, how is it a curse?" she asks softly.

" I was 12 years old.."

_The yelling could be heard throughout the house, shaking the frames on the walls.  
" She is a disgrace! I wish she died that day instead of my Adalyn" My father yelled. His voice booming off the walls as my mother cried. _

_I was outside, behind the closed front door. The summer sun warmed the air, but I was shaking. _

_The tears fell freely down my face, dripping down my chin. _

_They would be so much better without me.. _

_I ran. _

_I ran as far as I could go, which was to the edge of the cliff miles from the village. I looked down into the rough waters below the cliff. The tears streaming down my face. _

_They would be so much better… without me. I stepped to the edge, my toes hanging off. _

_I jumped. _

_The air blew against my face, I shut my eyes tight. Waiting for the incoming force. _

_Then it all stopped. _

_Feet away from the water and the jagged rocks, I stopped._

"… It was like the magic inside me did not want me to die."

The magic that flowed through my veins.

" I am so sorry I did it.. I just needed the feeling again" I confess

Regina looked at me with slight sympathy, but the tears still rolled down her face and her lip quivered.

" Regina… what is wrong. Please tell me.." I ask softly. Taking her cheeks into my hands. I lean in and place my lips right below her right eye, catching a few tears between my lips.

" .. I do not like the idea of a life… without you, dear" She whispered, blush covering her cheeks.

I smiled softly at her confession, pulling her closer to me.

" Come up on the railing Regina.." I told her sweetly. She looked back at me mortified, her eyes wide with fear.

"Trust me 'Gina" I whisper.

She takes my hands, pulling herself up to the railing.

I took both of her hands in mine and whispered softly into the air…

"Fly"

* * *

Regina slowly lifted into the air, fear very evident on her face.

She looks terrified.

"Regina… Look into my eyes. I will not let you fall"

"Promise?" She begged.

" I promise" I smile. Her eyes finding mine, as her grip tightens onto my hands.

I pull her over the open air, sliding my arms around her back. Her hands going to my shoulders.

" Regina… I am so sorry I believed them.. I just-"

" shh, dear. I am sorry you saw the Evil Queen." Her voice was slightly muffled, as her face was tucked into my neck.

We were standing there, hovering above the air. Snowflakes started to fall from the skies, landing upon her hair and mine.

I could feel her shivering lightly against me. I pull away from her slowly, my arms still wrapped around her.

" We should go inside… I do not want you to get sick" There was no more tears evident on her face, but she had red nose. Leaning in slowly, placing a small kiss on her nose. We start making our way to the balcony. Slowly placing our feet on the ground, she sighs at stable ground.

Regina takes my hand, leading me back inside, shutting the door behind us.

We walked in silence until we stopped in front of her bedchambers.

The guards were gone, she has not updated on finding me. Which I am glad for in this moment.

My heart speeds up and my stomach feels as though wild butterflies erupted in my stomach.

It is now or never…

"Regina?"

She looks over to me, her mocha brown eyes staring directly into mine.

Okay, do not back down now.

"Regina…. I think I am in love with you…."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though.. it would be rather cool.**

**Warning: Slight mention of Self harm.**

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

Silence.

Was all I heard.

Complete silence.

Not a breath, not a creak from the floorboards.

Not a gust of wind, or the small crackling of a fire.

The light buzzing of silence whispered in my ear

She said nothing. Her eyes trained upon mine, searching.

Nothing.

Should I not of said it?

My mind starts racing.

I can feel my palms sweat.

Did I say it way too soon?

My eyes glaze over.

Does she not love me back...?

* * *

"Regina.. I should not have said anything.. I am sorry." I confess.

She is going to make me leave... Where would I go? I could not go back to my Mother...

"I will just go and get my-"

A pair of lips was on mine. Blood red lips pressed softly against mine, making my head swarm.

I let her lips move softly against mine until I finally reciprocate. She smiles against my lips, I place my hands on her hips.

"Emma.." she whispers against by lips.

I pull back, my hands still lightly on her hips.

I look directly into her blown up irises. Her whole face was lit up; she was not just smiling with her lips but also with her eyes.

So beautiful.

" Emma… I think I love you too"

A smile blooms on my face, as I take a staggering breath.

She loves me back.

I pull my arms around her neck, hugging her tightly against my body. Her hand fall down to the small of my back, as the other tangles in my hair.

I looked over her shoulder, my eyes falling to the fall corner. My eyes falling to the shadow that lurked there.

I blink and it is gone.

* * *

" Regina… may I ask you a question?" Our heads are leaning against each other, as we lay on the ground under the apple tree. Her fingers were laced with mine, as our feet tangled together.

She hummed in acknowledgment.

"Do not take this the wrong way.. But would you ever take out my heart?" I whispered. I can feel her stiffen against me, but I grip her hand firmly and stroke my thumb against it.

"… Why are you asking Emma.. Do you fear that I will?" I can sense that she is gritting her teeth.

" No… I fear that you will not like it." I admit. My heart starts to speed up. She turns her body towards me, our hands still linked tightly. She takes her left hand and brings it up to my chest, right above my heart.

" Emma how will I not like your heart?…"

I can feel a small tear leak free.

" .. It has scars and bruises—"

"How do you know this, dear?" Regina asks softy.

" I saw it."

_I was on my knees, my head bowed. My breathing was quick and short, my heart was speeding up. My labored breathing echoing throughout my room, as my tears fell freely down my cheeks. _

_Why do I love her?_

"_Cry all you want! You are not coming out of there this time." My mother's yell bouncing off the walls._

_My hand came to my chest, wanting to stop the hurting…. When it went through. I stumble back into the corner, my hand still deep in my chest cavity. _

_I screamed louder._

_I can feel the beating of my heart through my fingertips. _

_There was no pain. _

_I place my hand carefully around my heart. The heart beats flowing through my body, reaching my ears. _

_I tug. _

_My hand flying out of my chest, with a red beating organ in it. _

_The Organ glows in my hand softy. I bring it up to my eyes to inspect it closely. There are tiny cracks over it, almost scar like. Thin white lines defacing the surface, as other seem to be fresh. I run my thumbs over the fresh ones, making a slight hissing sound. _

_Pain. _

_It was not from my heart, but from my thigh. I slowly pull up my cotton pink night gown. Scars marred my thighs. The ones I have put there myself, only just an hour ago. Thin white lines and fresh red ones resemble the one on my heart. _

_How?_

_I press my finger nail hard against a patch of skin on my thigh, drawing blood. A black flash appeared on the heart over a small piece. As the flash dissipated, a small scar remained. The same small scar I left with my finger nail on my thigh. _

_No._

_How is this happening? _

_My Magic took away my escape. _

_How am I supposed to live now? _

Regina's face swarmed with sadness. Her eyes bore into mine, slight tears evident.

" .. Oh Emma…" She whispered. I took a staggering breath; small shakes went through my body. I had un-fallen tears clouding my eyes. I could make out her figure through my clouded vision; she was kneeling in front of me with her arms wrapped around me.

I rub my fingers slightly over my thigh. Wincing slightly at the memory.

" I stopped after I saw my heart. I had to; It hurt too much to even try." I whispered.

Regina took me into her arms, pulling me onto her lap. Her arms wrapped around my body, her hand rubbing up and down my back.

I bury my face into her neck, breathing her in. Sighing as she fills my nostrils… instantly calming me down. Her black hair covered my face, creating a shelter.

Almost hiding me from the world.

Keeping me safe.

" Emma… I will protect you. You will never have to do that ever again… I will make sure of it." She reassured.

Regina will keep me safe.

I sigh, the tears finally falling. Dripping upon her neck, but she does not mind.

" Promise?" I whisper.

" I promise, dear" Hugging me tighter.

Completely head over heels in love with her..

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though it would be rather cool.**

**Chapters 8 and 9 were the only chapters I was going to mention any Self harm or suicide, in this story. It was to help Regina see Emma's past. The story will continue though talking about Emma's abuse.**

* * *

The arms around my waist tighten. The unfamiliar sense of a body behind me awakes me from a deep slumber. I tense up in the arms of the person, my heart beat quickens. Soft snoring echoes into my ear, as the persons face buries further into my neck.

Snoring.

Realization dawned on me... I recognized this snoring, as I heard it the night before.

Regina.

I turn gently in her arms, coming face to face with the sleeping Queen.

Her brows were slightly furrowed, and her mouth slightly parted.

I smile softly at the sight.

The morning light lit through the windows. Creating a soft glow illuminating the bed chambers.

How did I get here…?

I do not remember moving from underneath the apple tree last night. I must have fallen asleep hugging Regina.

She brought me up to bed, and dozed off also. I move deeper into her embrace, placing my head against her chest. Her heart beat echoing throughout my ears. The soft thumping of her heart lulled me softly asleep. Darkness fading over my eyes, falling into dreams.

* * *

I walked along the gardens; stopping to smell the different flowers I walked by. The pebbled path ran off into different ways. Apple tress bloomed around the Queens gardens. Red delicious apples hung from their branches, some fallen on the ground.

*Bam*

A body collided with mine, causing me to fall back towards the ground. Scrapping the palms of my hands against rough pebbles, the skin tearing.

" Oh my gods, I am terribly sorry" I rush out. The words flying out as I pull myself up quickly off the ground. I ran over the body, which has also fallen on the ground. Her black hair covered her face, as she dusted off her palms.

The girl could not have been older than 18.

" Are you okay?" I ask softly, reaching for her hand. She looked at my extended hand in surprise, but willingly took it.

" Yes I am… Hi, I am Alex." She smiles

" Oh, I am Emma" I stick out my hand in front of her. Her eyes go wide and she staggers back slightly.

" Oh gods! Please Miss do not tell the Queen of this." She begs. Her eyes were evident with fear.

She was scared of Regina…

" I promise I will not.." Relief appears in her eyes, and a smile widens on her lips.

" Oh thank you so very much!" She jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck.

She pulls back and respectively walks backwards a few steps.

"Alex… Why do you not want me to tell Reg—The Queen?" I ask softly.

Her eyes widen, as she takes my hand and pulls me over to the bench. She sits down to the right of me, taking her hands away.

" After you disappeared yesterday, The Queen went on a rampage to find you. She told us that—"

"That she would rip out everyone's heart… I know" I huff. I forgot that, I forgot that I am the only one that sees Regina… and not the Evil Queen.

Everyone else is afraid of her…

I rub my hands against my bare forearm, sighing softly.

" I should get back to the castle…. I will see you again?" I ask, she smiles and nods.

* * *

The library doors shut softly behind me. Regina said she was going to be in a meeting this afternoon, but will be back in time for dinner. I walked along the wall, my fingertips dancing along the spins of the novels placed on the shelves. My finger picking up dust from along the way.

My fingertip runs over a smaller book, making me stop in my tracks.

"Adventures of Neverland.." I smile softly. A copy of this novel was placed on my bedroom floor at my Mother's home… She probably threw it out, along with the others.

The doors creaks open, a figure strides through the library.

"What are you doing here?!"

Liam.

He looked directly at me, his face contorted with anger.

Why does he hate me so much?

"I am talking to you Stray" He hissed out sharply. I flinched at his tone.

I carefully slip the book under the back of my shirt, slipping it under the waistband of my pants. Hiding it.

"I thought I was allowed in here.." I explain, taking a few steps away from the shelves towards the door.

I am not getting a good feeling about this.

I reached the door, stepping outside. When a hand roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me back in.

" Come back here Stray"

Everything goes black

The floor was cold, my head rested against it.

A pounding headache draws me to my senses, my hands reaching to hold the back of my head. A sticky wetness greets my fingers; I pull my hand towards my face.

Blood .

I shoot up, but quickly grabbing my head as the pain increased.

The library. I was on the ground in the library. My shirt bloodied and torn. I could feel blood dripping down my lip onto my chin.

What happened?

I need to find My Regina.

* * *

The hallway was quiet, as I stumbled through them. The guards looked at me with sadness in their eyes, but anger quickly flashed.

" Emma what happened!" I learned his name was Graham, as Regina has referred to him as much. He rushed to my side, his dark eyes running over the damage on my skin.

" I need Regina…" I whisper softly. He takes my hand softly, pulling me towards Regina's bed chambers. Throwing open the doors.

" Your Majesty!" Graham yelled, getting her attention.

" Graham this better be good." She hissed.

She turns her head towards him, her eyes catching mine. She drops the vase she was holding, and the flower she was about to place in it.

A rose.

She runs over to us. She takes me in her arms, lifting me up. My heads falls to her shoulders, letting her carry me over to the bed.

" Emma who did this to you." She whispered. In her voice you can hear the distinct sound of anger peeking out of the corners.

" ..Liam." I whispered back.

I start feeling dizzy, the blood loss getting to me.

Once again darkness.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool.**

**Okay, I wrote this in a hour, I am terribly sorry if there is spelling mistakes. **

**Thank you for the reviews, they make my day :)**

* * *

My eyes slowly peal themselves open, blinking the sleeping dust from the corner of my eyes. The warm comfort of a crackling fire caught my attention. The room was dark, but only had the small lit of the fire burning in the corner of the room. My body ached against the mattress of the bed.

I groaned when I tried stretching my tired limbs. The searing pain coming from my ribs made my eyes tear up and I let out a chocked sob.

Liam

My finger tip ran along the cut on my lip, I wince slightly. Dried blood laid there, crusting over the gash on my lower lip. My finger moves up my face to my eyebrow, where a small piece of cloth laid, acting as a bandage. A slight pounding went through my head as I touched the bruised part of my forehead. My head was slightly elevated, against a pillow to comfort the gash at the back of my head.

Where was Regina?

I try to turn my head to look around but the movement alone made my cry.

" Regina?" I whisper, my voice coming out horse. I clear my throat trying to clear away the scratch at the back.

"Regina?" I ask out again, a soft mumbling from my side catches my attention.

"..Emma?" The pressure on my arm, that I did not know was there, lightens. She moves herself into my line of vision.

" Hello dear.." She whispers, a yawn falling softly on her lips.

"Regina." I smile. She sits on the side of the bed, not close enough to hurt any of the bruises on my body. She places her hand softly against my face, stroking her finger over the cut on my lip. Sadness is evident on her mocha brown eyes. Anger quickly flashing, as I try to smile but I hiss in pain instead.

"Where is he Regina?" I ask softly, nervous to actually know the answer. The fear laced through my voice.

What if he came back after me?

"He is in the dungeons… awaiting his punishment. I was waiting until you gotten better to serve it out." She growled out.

I appreciate that she did not kill him right away.

She is changing.

* * *

"Emma, wake up please dear" Regina pulled me out of sleep once again. I have been passing out every now and then for the past couple of days. Every time I woke up Regina was there, always waiting by my bedside.

Today she was not alone, beside her was a girl. The girl had wild curly dark brown hair that was put back into the hood of her sea blue cloak.

She had to be my age.

"Who is she?" I ask softly, eyeing her softly. Regina took my hand in hers and stroked her thumb lazily across it.

"Emma this is Jordana… The palace healer."

A Healer? Why do I need a healer? Regina healed me with her magic just fine. I start sitting up to voice my complaints, when a rush of dizziness overcame me.

"Lay down, dear. Jordana is here to help the healing process of your skull… since my magic cannot help." She said, almost reading my mind.

I lay down softly on my pillow, with the help of Regina. Her magic has healed my small cuts and bruises, also sped up the healing process of the fractured rib. Which I was very thankful for. The scars disappeared completely, as did the bruises. It was almost like she was trying to erase any mark the HE has on me.

Jordana stitched and patched up the gash on my head, more intensively. I lay down on my stomach, as she did so. Regina stayed beside me holding my hand softly in hers.

It was comfort.

The bedchambers door slowly opened.

"Your Majesty?"

Graham.

"Yes Graham?" She asks slightly annoyed, but not angry. She paid no attention to him physically, her hand still comforting me.

"The prisoner says he has something to tell you… and only you." Liam.

It had to be him. I could feel Regina's body tense, and her finger stopped moving.

"Regina… You should go. I will be alright with Jordana" I whisper, my voice slightly muffled.

"If that is what you wish dear… I will be right back though." She promised.

"No fire balls" I whisper.

"I make no promises, dear" I laugh softly at the words that were spoken, a little over a week ago.

Our first kiss.

A cloud of purple smoke appeared around her form, making her disappear.

Leaving me and Jordana in each other's company.

"Jordana?" I ask softly, still feeling her stitching up the gash.

"Yes M'lady?" Her voice is strong but comforting.

"How did you becoming the palace healer? You cannot be older than 16." I ask.

She chuckles softly.

"Well, how did you become the Queens love? You cannot be older than 16." She counters a teasing tone in her voice.

I cannot help but laugh, wincing slightly as she is still stitching my head. She grabs my head and holds it still.

"Okay do not laugh, you nearly pulled out the stitches I worked so hard on!" She says almost worriedly.

* * *

Jordana started wrapping a tight bandage around my head that was supposed to keep the stitches from coming undone. She sat on the chair, that was pulled up to the bed, packing away her tools. She pulled out a small pink jar, which held a blue liquid.

"You should take a sip of this 3 times a day. You cannot take more than a sip though. It will help the healing process." She explained. I took the jar from her hand and placed it on the small table beside the bed.

Jordana got up to take her leave, when I stood up with her.

"I will walk you to your room" I have not left this room in nearly a week; I really need to stretch my legs. With Liam locked away, I can walk down the halls without fear.

The hallways were slightly dimmed; the window showed the sunset falling behind the mountains.

We get down to the small corridor, where smaller bed chambers laid.

Stopping in front of a grey door at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you for walking me back M'la—"

"Call me Emma, Jordana" She smiled and nodded.

She steps into her room, when I stop her.

"Can we be friends? I do not have any friends around here… and it would be nice knowing someone my own age" I ask.

She smiles, agreeing.

"Goodnight Emma"  
I walk along the hallway, tracing my finger along the wall. I pass the corridor holding the library, the doors slightly ajar. I could feel my heart rate pick up…

"_She was supposed to love me!" He screamed, as her threw a punch against my jaw. _

* * *

**_Please review :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though ... it would be rather cool.**

* * *

Doors creaked open as The Queen walked in the room. Her head held high, and her red lips pursed tightly together. She wore a red corset and black leather pants, her hair wound tightly into a braided bun. Dark mocha eyes scanned the room, locking eyes on me. She keeps her regal posture, but flecks in her eyes show a hint of love. Her eyes snapped back to the main event in the room… Liam.

He was kneeled over on the ground, with his head bowed slightly. His eyes though, were looking at me. A smirk evident on his face.

A small crowd gathered around the scene, consisting of Guards and the people who help out around the castle. I scan the crowd, finding Alex and Jordana standing beside each other. Though, not acknowledging each other's presence. A lot of the people in the room, I never met.

Small chatter emitted in the room, but silencing when the Queen walked in.

My Regina.

" We are here today, to serve to punishment to this man." She growled out, venom laced in her voice.

The Evil Queen voice.

I flinch slightly at her tone.

"…. This man HURT one of my _guests_, who are under my protection!" All eyes fall on me. I start shifting nervously on the soles of my feet, glancing up to see Alex and Jordana. They both smile softly at me, both evident with sadness in their eyes.

"Graham!" She called out. Graham went hastily to her side, bowing slightly.

"Yes my Queen?"

"What do you think the acceptable punishment is?" she asked.

Regina's eyes flicked over towards me, she could sense I was a little uncomfortable.

"Whipping for every scratch that was on your _guest_, but tripled. Then locked in the dungeons, till he rots away!" He was seething with anger.

That would result in 30 whips…

Graham and I have grown closer over the week; he visited me sometimes when I was on bed rest. He was the one who found the book 'Adventures of Neverland' on the ground outside the library. At first I was very skeptical about taking it, remembering how I was holding it **the **night. Graham convinced me to keep it, as there are more powerful happy memories that can outshine the bad ones that involved the book.

He promised me he would teach me how to fight.

To protect myself… when My Regina is not there.

The sound of a whip hitting naked skin pulls me out of my thoughts. A blood curdling scream echoes throughout the room.

No.

" _Get back here!" She yelled. The horses whip dangling from her hands. She ran after me, causing me to turn into a dead end. _

_I was cornered. _

"_Thought you could hide?" She laughed. She walked towards me, yanking on my hair. She threw my body against the stone wall, crushing my chest in. My breathing becoming short. _

_She took the whip and hit it once._

_Twice._

_Three Times._

_Against my back, breaking the skin. I cry in pain, never letting her hear me scream. _

" _This is your punishment" She snickered, and hit again. _

* * *

"STOP!" I yell, before I could stop myself.

Oh god.

I really should not have done that.

All eyes snapped towards me.

Regina looked at me with confusion set in her eyes.

"I cannot watch this…. I have to go." I ran out of the room, storming down the halls. Not stopping once, not even when I heard Graham or Regina calling my name.

I need to get out of here.

The front gate was empty, the guards all in the main room.

Running out of the door, tearing down the dirt road. I reached the end of the dirt pathway that lea to the castle, turning to look back at it. It looks still so intimidating.

I need water.

* * *

The sea had to be only around the next bend, past the village. I cannot risk going through the village, and running into my Mother.

I find the small pathways in the middle of the forest, deciding to take the short cut.

The sea lit up as the sun reflected off the waves. The sand beneath my toes felt nice, a change from shoes.

I walked up to the shore line, stripping off my shawl and winter gear. The cold air nipping at my skin, but not cold enough to have frozen the sea.

Sticking my toe into the water.

Warm.

" _Come on Emma!" Adalyn yells, pulling my arm towards the water. We were at the sea, as the sun was hot to even stay inside our home. My parents were out all afternoon, leaving Adalyn to watch over me. We wore a thin, light shirt and pants. _

"_Move faster Emma" She demanded. _

"_Adalyn… I am only 8! My legs are not big enough" I tripped over my feet, letting Adalyn drag me. _

_She laughs whole heartily. _

_Our feet reach the water_

"_Oh… That is a little cold." Adalyn shivered. I placed my toe in the water, being greeted with warm water. _

"_No it is not silly" I giggle._

_I ran towards the water, it rising up to my mid torso. _

_A small flash of pink appeared under the water. _

_Magic._

"_Adalyn what is happening!" I screamed. She looked over to me, swimming fast. When she reached me, she looked me over. _

"_What is wrong?" She asked softly._

_I try moving a leg up to show her. Nothing,_

"_I cannot move my legs!" I started to cry._

_Adalyn bent down and grab a hold of my leg, gasping. She pulled up softly, revealing a light pink… fish tail?_

"_Oh gods Emma! You are a-a-a Mermaid!" She looks shocked, but a smile slips on her face. _

"_This is so cool" She whispers. I smile lightly, looking over my..Tail. _

_How am I a mermaid…_

_I knew I had magic… but what kind of magic did this?_

Eight years later, I still do not know why.

I step closer into the water, it hitting a little below my chest. A small pink light lit under the water.

Mermaid.

* * *

**Emma has very different magic. Some of her 'powers' are strange and unusual. They all result in a 'get away' for Emma. I am just using what I had for my characters powers... for Emma. **

**please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool**

**Note: Emma turns into a mermaid right when she goes waist deep in water. She has no choice.**

* * *

The water met my senses, absorbing me into the warm sea. My blonde hair cascaded over my face, floating. Strips of light shining into the open water, lighting the sea… The farther I swam, the deeper I got.

My pink tail swishing behind me, pushing me deeper into the sea. I dive into the coral, just skimming it slightly. Watching the school of fish swim around excitedly.

" **Look it is Emma!" **

"**Emma!"**

"**Emma" **The fish cried.

I smiled brightly and waved at them, moving on deeper over the reef.

I swim towards a familiar bend, a gigantic rock slightly in the middle of the path. I smile at the sight.

Atlantica.

A bright light shines past the rock, drawing me closer to it. My heart starts to pick up.

I have not been down here in years… not since my Father left. I pick up my speed, too excited to see everyone again. I remember first discovering this place.

" _Do not go that deep Emma! You have until sunset." Adalyn told me, concern and worry written all over her face. _

_We came to the sea at least once a week, she started teaching me how to swim. Though, she did not have her own tail… she still tried, which I was truly grateful for. We never told our parents about it, it was just our little secret. _

_I swam deep, letting my little tail carry me towards the sea floor. A small light caught my attention… I am memorized by it.. I swiftly swim towards it. A gasp falls on my lips, as I see the golden palace. Tons of Merfolk swan in the open waters, their colourful tails drifted behind them. I swam closer and closer…_

Adalyn was so angry at me when I came back after sunset, but she stayed and listened to my stories of the golden palace.

The palace came into view and I sigh in relief.

"I am back."

* * *

Swimming into the main part of the Mer-city, Merfolk swarming the area. The soft sound of music drifted towards my ears, making me smile brightly.

Alice.

I swam towards the soft tune, following the notes.

A mermaid clad in a red tail and black top, stood upon the stage. Her brown hair glistened red, moved around slightly in the water.

She sang her final notes, taking a small bow. The gathered audience clapped for her, throwing some water lilies on the stage.

I swam closer, waiting by the stage entrance. She took her final bow, swimming towards the edge of the stage.

"Alice!" I yelled, her eyes flickered towards mine. A bright smile formed on her lips.  
"EMMA!" She screamed, hurriedly making her way towards me. She tossed her arms around my neck, pulling me close.

"I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, pulling slightly back. She has grown up… since the last time I saw her. So many years ago.

"I am truly sorry about that… I could not leave home" I whispered. She looked at me sadly, but smiled.

"I am just glad you are back now… Now tell me everything! Everything that happened" I paled. My heart beat increasing slightly.

"Well… It is a long story." She laughs, and grabs my arm. She pulls me towards the caves in the far west. Where we use to go and play as little kids.

* * *

The cave looked just the same as how we left in years ago. She hummed the whole way to the cave, which I did not mind. I missed the sound of her singing, it always comforted me. Sometimes, If I was upset when I came down here.. she would sing me a song. I wish I could have come down after my Father left… maybe it would have been slightly better.

"Emma?" she whispered.

I hummed in response.

"Why do you have thin white scars all over your back?" she asked softly. I freeze at her question. I can feel her eyes trained on my back.

They were the scars I got from my Mothers whippings… the reason why I ran.

I have to tell her.

* * *

I swam towards the surface, the midnight air rushing to my exposed skin. Alice and I talked for hours, I explained to her why I did not come back to see her. How I had those white scars evident on my back. She cried, and hugged me so tight. When I told her I had to leave, she refused.

"_I have to get back Alice." She freezes. Anger evident on her face. _

"_No! You are going to stay here with me Emma! I will not let you go back to your Mother." She demanded. I smiled at the protectiveness coming from my friend. _

" _Alice…. Someone has already saved me from her." I smile softly, a blush falling onto my cheeks. All anger dissipates from her face, and a wide smile appears. _

"_Who?" She asked a teasing tone in her voice._

"_Regina…" _

"_The Evil Queen?" She gasped, concern etched over her features._

"_No. Alice, Not the Evil Queen. Regina is… Regina is my heart." I smile. A fluttering in my stomach makes me blush deeper. _

"_She saved me from my Mother, she protected me…."_

_She is my savior._

The cold air nipped at my wet skin, sending tremors rippling throughout my body_.  
_I did not think this through…

I threw on my shawl and some of my dry clothing. Running towards the palace as fast as I could, trying not to catch hypothermia.

* * *

The guards were once again not at their posts, making me slightly worried.

What if someone tried to attack… and hurt my Queen…

I rushed through the bedchamber doors, causing a bang that echoed throughout the room. I walked towards the startled Regina, who had slight tears running down her cheeks. Relief was very evident on her beautiful features as she looked at me.  
I stepped closer to her, grabbing her neck. I brought her down to my lips, placing a strong kiss on her blood red lips. Causing her to gasp in surprise, but reluctantly giving in. Her hands flying to my hips bring me closer to her, our bodies molded together softly.  
She pulled back, inspect me. I was shivering lightly, but her body heat kept me from running towards the fire place.

"Emma… why are you wet?" She asked In a displeasing tone. Realizing the front of her dress was soaked.  
"More importantly WHERE were you!? May I ask? I had the guards search everywhere for you!" Her tone was demanding.

"I was swimming Regina!" I laughed, pulling myself closer towards her body heat. She stiffened at first, shivering at my cold skin coming in contact with her. She gave in, holding me close.

"Emma! It is the middle of winter! You should not be swimming in that kind of weather!" She exclaimed. "You could have died!" I could feel her frowning against my neck, where she happily tucked her face in.

".. I had to leave; He may have done horrible things to me… But I could not watch it. I found no pleasure in it…" I whispered. " It reminded of what my mother did to me, but more… harsh."

She stiffened but nodded into my neck.

"Next time… I will let you leave the room. Okay?" She asked softly.

I got out of the wet clothes and was now sat in front of the fire, covered in blankets with Regina. She held me close and kissed my shoulder once and a while.

"Regina?"

"Yes, dear?" She held on to me tighter.

"You are my savior."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool.**

**I am sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. I typed this on my phone. **

**Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

I woke up with arms tight around my waist, holding me close. My head tucked under Regina's head, her heart beat lightly pounding in my ear. My hand placed lightly on her stomach, moving with her breathing.

It was very comforting.

It felt safe.

* * *

I walked down the hall with Regina hand in mine. Dragging her to the dinning hall.

I swung our hands back and forth, almost childlike.

"Regina?"

"yes my dear" she sounded... Happy. Her tone was laced with loved.

" I love you" I turn my gaze towards her, looking at her face. The expressions were wild. Shinning with a blush, a wide smile blooming on her face.

She stops moving, her hand still locked with mine. She brings my knuckles up to her lips.. Placing a small kiss there. A wave of butterflies flutters in my stomach, making my heart best slight faster.

"I love you too My Emma."

* * *

Breakfast consisted of warm bread smothered in strawberry jam. Sparking my taste buds.

The Queen sat at the front of the long dinning table, as I sat in the other end.

Way too far away.

The distance made me sad and lonely. Regina just sat there as guards brought in documents that needed to be signed. Her regal posture, stiff. I could see she had to hold herself back from actually looking at me, as she had to be seen as The Queen not as my love.

There is a tap on my shoulder that drew me out of my thoughts.

"m'lady?" a lady with whisked Grey hair asked. She had on a food splattered apron and was carrying a spatula.

I am guessing she is the cook.

"Yes?" I ask quietly, trying not to disturb Regina.

"Would you like anything else M'l-"

"Please call me Emma... And you are?" I interupt.

"I am Beatrice... The cook" she said with a soft smile. It was warming.

"I figured as much" she looked confused, so I just pointed to the spatula.

" oh" she sighed. "As I was saying... Would you like anything else.. Emma?"

I look back over to Regina, she was still engrossed into her paperwork. Not even casting a glance at me.

Her eyes trained on the work infront of her…she did not even notice that Beatrice had walked in.

"Actually… Could you please show me the kitchen? I would love to see it" I ask. Curiosity flooding over my brain. I wold love to explore every inch of this palace. Looking into all the rooms and finding secrets held within the castle.

I wanted to explore.

An Adventure.

Like the novels I read at home.

Beatrice looked at me with slight surprise, but nodded.

I got up from the chair, it scraping against the floor as I stood. I shoot my eyes towards the Queen. Her eyes flicker towards me, a small smile evident on her thin tight lips.

It reassures me.

I am sure Regina does not mean to be distant, she just cannot seem weak to the people around her… the ones that are not me.

" … I will be right back.. your Majesty." I could see a flash of hurt in her eyes, quickly covered by no emotion.

I give her a soft smile, now trying to reassure her.

* * *

Beatrice walked with me down the hall, where the entire servant quarters was held. She walked slowly in front of me, leading the way. I glanced around the hallway, observing. The hallway was a lot smaller than the ones I am use to. It is quite the change.

"So… Emma. How do you like staying here so far" She asked. The question got to me. It had me thinking… How did I like it here. Of course it was nicer than the home I was use to. Just a few days ago I was attacked…. In this castle. That made me change my opinion on how I feel. I guess it would take a little longer for me to be fully comfortable here…

"It is lovely so far… living wise… and Regina wise." She nods in understanding.

"I heard about that… I am truly sorry that happened.." She walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. Patting it affectionately.

"**He **… was a strange man.. He followed Regina around like a lap dog. He had this look in his eyes… which disturbed most of the people around him… I had this funny feeling about him." She looked at me with the same sadness everyone did when the found out what happened.

Pity.

"Why did you call Regina.. well Regina?" I asked softly. I thought I was the only one allowed to call her that, as I never heard anyone else say it… until now.

"Well… Regina and I have this special relationship." She began. " I have been her cook for many years. I know her likes and dislikes, I know what to give her when she is in one of her moods. She comes and confides with me some days, which makes my heart warm. I never had kids… Regina though, Is like my own." I could feel a slight tinge of jealously course through my veins…

I wish Regina would talk to me more about what she was feeling.

"I never knew that…" I whisper.

"Well Regina does not like to scream it on the top of the palace to anyone who walks by…She is a very private person. She likes, sometimes, to keep things to herself. I was just lucky enough to break through some walls." She sighed, we reached our destination.

"I wish Regina would tell me things… confide in me.. Let me break her walls." I whisper, my stomach dropping.

Beatrice laughs.

Loud and full.

"Emma! You do not really know what you are doing to the Queen..do you? You did not just break down her walls, you stormed through her gates. Demanded access to see the Queen and did not take no for an answer. You are making her better." She said in awe.

"You know" She continues. " Regina has not come to see me since you came here."

I was about to apologize, she must have seen the guilt written all over my face, as she stops me.

" That is a good thing… It means she does not have anything bad to confess to me or a shoulder to cry on… She Is happy… she has you" She whispered the last part. I could feel my eyes swarm with slight tears,

She has me…

She will always have me. I promised myself.

* * *

**Please Review. :) I love reading them**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool.**

* * *

"Mirror Mirror on the wall... Who is the fairest of them all?" Regina teased to her mirror. Swaying her hips lightly, tightening her scarf around her neck. I stood in the doorway, watching her. A slight smile played upon my lips.

She looked herself over in the mirror.

So beautiful.

I walked behind her, wrapping my arms around her hips. Pulling her into me. She gasped at the sudden presence.

"My Queen.. You are most definitely the fairest of them all" I place a small kiss on her shoulder, lips meeting a cloak.

A wild blush bloomed upon her face and a wide smile appeared.

"Do you really think so, Emma?" she asked shyly.

I pulled her impossibly closer to me, placing a kiss right on her cheekbones.

"I know so Regina" I whispered into her cheek, pulling back slightly. She locked her eyes with mine through the mirror. They were filled with love. My heart fluttered wildly inside, pounding against my chest.

We were both dressed in heavy winter clothing. Cloaks tight around our bodies, sweaters layered underneath. Wearing scarves and mittens.

We are going to get a Christmas tree today, as Christmas is in 4 moons.

We are going to celebrate Christmas together

* * *

The snow was ankle deep as we treated through it. Graham and a few trusted guards followed slightly behind. Regina and I lead them into the nearby Forest. Our wool mitten covered hands clasped tightly together, swaying slightly.

The bare trees glistened with icicles that sparkled in the warm winter sun. Pine trees covered the forest. They stood tall, looming overhead.

"It is so beautiful.." I whisper, winter fog coming out of my mouth as I spoke.

"I still see something even more..." she whispered, I could feel her gaze trained in my face. A blush quickening to my already red face.

Recalling the exact words she said to me my first night here.

I hum slightly, grabbing onto her waist. I pulled her over closer to me, continuing walking.

* * *

"How about this one? It is fairly tall."

"No. Not the one."

"Emma! We have been walking around for hours… why do you not pick one?" I can tell Regina is getting a tad impatient with me. Her cheeks were stained red, and she was slightly shivering.  
"Regina.." I huff. A puff of fog blowing out of my mouth. " It has to be perfect."

Graham and the guards behind us just watched our interaction. They never had spoken a word since we left the palace.

"Emma… Why does it have to be perfect?"  
Why?

"… It is my first Christmas in 6 winters…" I whisper out. A small tear prickling my eye.

I felt arms wrap around me tightly, a head resting on my shoulder.

" I am sorry Emma… We will find a tree… I promise"

I can feel myself smile unintentionally. I lean into her hold, sighing softly.

"I just want this to be the best Christmas ever.. I am sorry I am acting rudely. We could just pick that tree.." I point to the tree she pointed out to me earlier. It had full branches, but it was probably the size of 4 of my cottages put together.

It was too tall.. but if Regina wanted it, I guess I would have to make do.

"Emma... Describe your perfect tree please." Her hot breathe washing over my ear.

I want small.. but full.

I want a perfect size tree for Regina's room..

I want a tree just for us.

Not one that had to sit in the middle of the grand hallway.

A small tree, just for Her and Me.

I scanned the trees one last time, looking into a small clearing.

"That one" I whispered pointing to the perfect tree.

I could feel Regina scoff against my neck, but I do not care.

It is perfect.

* * *

Regina and I stood around our tree, it stood only a little taller than me. The tree only taking at most 2 guards to carry it to the palace. They were truly appreciative about the light load.

Ornaments of all colors hung upon the branches. The firelight creating glimmers as the light bounced off the ornaments. A small angel sat upon the tree looking down on us.

Reminds me of Adalyn.

I sigh sadly, staring closely at the angel.

She would love this tree.

"Emma!" Beatrice thrown open the door, sliding in carefully.

I turn towards her. She carried a large tray holding hot cocoa.

"Yes Beatrice?" I ask, moving towards her. She extends the tray for me to take a drink.

"Oh, thank you! This is amazing.. though, I do not want to bother you… but would you have any cinnamon by any chance?" I asked eagerly.

Scanning the tray, all that was there was small cut up marshmallows.

I sigh, but reluctantly stepping back from the tray.

"Emma.. I actually do have some." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small jar. A bright smile blooms on my face and I let out a small laugh.  
She takes a bit of the cinnamon and sprinkles some into my hot cocoa.

"Thank you" I feel Regina slide in beside me, taking a mug off the tray.  
"That is a weird concoction.." she looks displeased with my drink, though I cannot help but laugh. She takes another jar that was extended to her from Beatrice.

Powdered Apple.

She gently puts some into her own hot cocoa.

" My Queen… That is a weird concoction." I smile as she lifts her eyes brows in a questioning glance.

" I like apples, my dear." She confesses, as If I did not already know that fact about her.

I hum softly..

" I know, my dear" I mocked her. She looked absolutely shocked.

Beatrice laughs.

" Okay, girls. I get it… you are too cute. Now drink your hot cocoa before it gets cold!"

Regina and I reluctantly bring the cocoa to our lips, sipping the warm liquid.

Regina pulls back, her hot cocoa leaving a thin milk mustache upon her upper lip.

I start laughing and Regina just gives me a confused expression.

Beatrice joins in.

"What?" She is tapping her foot, confusion flooded all over her face.

" My Queen." I lean in, capturing her lips with mine. The hand that was not occupied by the mug, went to her cheek. As hers went to my side.. I pull back.

"… You had a little something on your lip."

She turns a bright shade of red, but smiles. She leans back in to kiss me…

I can hear the door close, as a retreating Beatrice goes back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool.**

* * *

"Regiiiiiinnnnaaaa" I whined. I lay upon her bed, staring at the ceiling. My hair hung off the bed, as my legs were kicking up into the air.

"Yes dear?" Her tone is laced with annoyance. She sat at her desk, flipping through documents.

" I want you to come play outside with me" I huff, flipping myself over. My hands lift up my chin and I glare holes at the back of Regina's head.

"Emma! I cannot stop being a Queen just because you want to be a _child_!" There was a sudden flash of venom in her voice, her words coming out harsh.

I flinch at her tone, a small prickle of tears glaze over my eyes.

"Emma If you are not going to be quiet! Leave." Her words cutting through me like a knife.

Clenching my jaw tight, trying to stop the soft tears.  
"Yes… your majesty." I whisper out. I turn and ran out of the room. Slamming the doors shut, not stopping once even when I hear Graham call my name.

She wants me to leave… I will leave.

* * *

I walked down a foreign corridor, looking around hastily. I turn a corner… crashing into a body..

Jordana.

"Emma! Oh gods are you okay?" She takes in my tear stained cheeks.

"… I am fine.. Thank you Jordana.." I whisper, trying to wipe away my tear stained cheeks. She looks at me with pity, but a flash of anger sparks at the corners.

" What happened?" She was persistent. Her voice coming out as a demand. A small smile breaks onto my face, for the first time today.

".. I want to play outside… but it is too childish.." a small blush forming on my face. She looks my face over, letting out a laugh.

I huff, letting my glance fall down to my feet. Shifting from heel to toe.

"Well…. Emma I was about to go outside myself… would you like to join me?" She asks, holding out her hand.

A full smile blooms on my face, and I let out a nervous giggle.

"We are friends right?" I ask curiously.

The words leaving my lips feel strange… I never really had a friend that was not a mermaid or … my sister. So really… I have not had a friend in 6 years.

A gigantic laugh pulls me out of my thoughts, as I look towards Jordana.

"Emma. Yes, we are friends." She smiles, grabbing my hand. She starts dragging me down the hall.

"Wait." She stops in front of me, turning towards my voice.

"Do you know Alex?" A smile forms on my lips, as she looks at me with confusion.

* * *

I lay on top of the deep snow, my arms stretched over my head.

Making a snow angel.

Snow fell gracefully from the sky, landing all over my face. It was almost relaxing. I felt something hit my stomach… or more like crashing into my stomach. I jump up, ready to defend myself… when I see Alex and Jordana rolling in the snow laughing. Alex clutched her stomach and Alex had her mitten covered hand on her mouth, trying to control herself.

I am glad to see my friends getting along.

Friends. ..

They both admitted that they talked only a couple times… mostly in business terms. Though they never thought to actually become friends.

Another snow call hits my chest, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey! That was not nice!" I cannot help but laugh, quickly making 2 snow balls. I aim one directly at Jordana… hitting her right in the arm. Throwing another at Alex, hitting her right in the chest.

We break out into laughter; my sides start to hurt from it.

I never laughed like this in a while.

A small clearing of throat from behind me, draws my attention.

All laughter stops.

Jordana and Alex fall to their knees in a bow.

Oh.

I turn towards the visitor.

Regina.

I get to my knees, bowing slightly. The snow soaking through my pants. I lift my gaze towards the Queen, a flash of confusion clouds over her eyes.

" Hello, your majesty.." A small quiver is evident in my voice.

A flash of hurt and guilt shines in her eyes.

"Please stand Emma…" she whispers. " .. and you too, Alex and Jordana"

Lifting myself up, regaining my balance. I lock eyes with the snow covered ground.

I feel Jordana and Alex sneak up beside me, each putting a hand on my back. Comforting me, as I can feel a small tear make its way down my cheek.

"I am sorry your Majesty, we will go back inside." I lock eyes with her, trying to control my breathing. Her eyes are filled with sorrow and guilt.

She looks down at her feet, shifting slightly.

" .. I was wondering… If I could _play _in the snow with you…" she whispers, if it had not been silent I would not have heard it.

A small flutter erupts in my chest that I cannot help but scowl at.

Stupid Heart.

"Oh really, your Majesty? I thought it was too childish for you?" I scoff, holding my ground. She looks absolutely shocked by my tone, but a small smirk plays on her lips.

I feel Jordana poke my back. I glance over at her, fear was evident in her eyes.

Clearly they never see this side of the Queen before.

Regina looked at me with sadness, taking a few steps closer to me. I could feel Alex and Jordana retreat slowly, I sigh softly.

I glance at the ground, folding my arms over my chest.

I felt Regina place her finger under my chin, lifting it up. I avoided her gaze…

"Emma… I am so sorry. I will do anything to make it up to you… please." At the corner of my eyes I can see her pouting.

The Evil Queen pouting… something you do not see every day.

I lock my eyes with hers again, a smirk blooming on my lips.  
"Anything?"

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**PLease Review. **

**Sorry if this chapter was a little bland, but it leads up to the plot of the next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool.  
**

* * *

"Emmmmmaaa" It was Regina's turn to whine.

I smirk.

"Yes Regina?" An amused tone laced through my voice. I watched her at the corner of my eye.

"I know I said I would do anything… but seriously?!" She shrilled.  
I let out a hearty laugh, turning around to face her.

She stood there clad in a 'Mrs. Claus' Santa suit. She magic-ed herself greying hair to make her look the part. Beside her stood Graham dressed in a Santa suit, added a few extra pounds and snowy hair.

They both did not look pleased.

"Oh Regina… This is just the beginning." I smirk.

* * *

_I ran far. _

_The wind crashing into my face._

" _Sweetie do you need help?" A small voice calls me over, the light shines through the open door. Inviting me in. A lady stood there, her hair was a mix of grey and blonde. A warm smile was graced upon her face. She extended her hand._

_I look at it skeptically, but a shiver racked its way through my body reminding me that I was freezing._

_I slowly make my way towards her, walking through the door. The warmth over flooded me, making my shivers stop slightly. _

_I look around the room; it was filled with children of all ages. A tree sat in the corner covered in tinsel and small handmade ornaments. Small presents lay under the tree, as children sat by them. _

"_What is this place?" I whispered, eying the woman._

"_This is the Orphanage sweetie. Where the village children go to take shelter." She looks at me with a soft smile. _

"_But—" I was about to object. _

"_Yes I know sweetie, you are not an orphan…. But when I saw you outside I thought you could use some shelter… plus I know your mother…" I stiffen at her confession. My eyes snapping towards the door. _

"_Maybe I should go…" I start my way back to the door, when I felt a hand on my arm. Stopping me. _

"_No stay… You can stay for a little while. I promise I will not tell… Just one night" She asks, begging slightly.  
I nod in agreement._

_Maybe one night away from my mother would be good.._

_We make our way towards the children. They all seem to be younger than me. They all look up at us, smiling softly. _

"_Hello there" I wave to the little kids who seem not be older than five or six. _

_They look at me with cheeky smiles. It warms my heart. _

_A tap on my shoulder draws my attention. _

_The lady from before holds out a small plate, filled with turkey and mash potatoes. _

_My stomach growls at the sight… gods I have not eaten a meal like that in a while.._

_I eagerly take the plate that is offered and place a piece of turkey in my mouth. Chewing softly. _

_She smiles at me softly. _

_Swallowing the turkey piece, I return the warm smile._

"_I am sorry… I did not catch your name" I ask softly. _

_She smiles down at me_

"_Grace Beverly …. But everyone calls me Ms B." There is small twinkle in her eye. _

"_I am Emma.." I hold out my hand, that was not holding the plate. _

_She takes my hand in hers, shaking it gently. _

"_It is nice to meet you Emma." _

* * *

_I sat around the tree with the children, we played with the small tinker toys they had gotten from Santa. A small girl around three years of age climbed upon my lap. She held a small rag doll in her hands, cuddling it softly in her chest. Her light brown hair covered her green eyes and rosy cheeks bloomed on her face. _

_She was adorable. _

_So innocent. _

"_Lily.." Ms B scolded. " Did you ask Emma If she wanted you on her lap?" _

_A small pout formed on Lily's lips, her gaze falling towards the floor. _

"_..No Ms B.." She whispered, ready to jump off. _

_I just held on tighter._

"_No. It is fine. I really do not mind." I smiled at Ms B. She looked at me for reassurance and I only nod. _

_I held onto Lily until she fell asleep on my shoulder. I could not help but smile softly at her._

_"Ms B?" _

"_Yes Emma?"_

"_How do you afford all this for the children?" I ask softly, as she walked me to the door. All the children were fast asleep, wrapped in small blankets around the fire. I looked over at Lily, whose arm was tightly wrapped around the doll and her thumb softly in her mouth. _

"_Every year I raise money for the children around Christmas… making sure I have enough to feed them and supply presents. Sometimes I put my own money in, just to add something a little extra." I smile widely at her. _

"_That is amazing." I whisper._

"_I will see you around Emma… come back and visit. Lily has grown a liking to you. She has never done that before… you see, she came here only months ago. Her parents left her here. There were small bruises on her arms and tears rolling down her face. Her Mother left her with a guilt stricken look on her face, as Her __**father **__.." She growled. " .. looked pleased." _

_My heart hurt for the small child. _

"_.. and she has taken a liking to me?" I glanced over to her… Who would hurt such an innocent little girl._

_Who would hurt her.. the way my Mother hurts me.._

_Ms B looked at me, a sad smile on her face. _

"_Visit. If you can.. When your mother is not home. You two have a lot in common… sadly" _

_I nod. _

* * *

I walked through the door, the same illuminating light pulling me through the thresh hold. The sound of a fire crackling and small children laughing warms my heart.

"Emma!" A small five year old girl bounds over towards me.

Lily.

"Well Hello Ms Lily" I bend down, lifting her up into the air. She wraps her tiny arms around my neck, snuggling in close. I catch Regina's gaze, confusion washed over her features.

"I missed you so much Emma.. Where were you?"

Guilt flooded over me.

"Lily, you know my mother.." She stiffened in my arms.. One day I walked into the orphanage with a bruise on my forearm and she asked me where I got it. I told her a small story, explaining how I was just like her.

We became close… well as close as a 5 year old and a 16 year old could get.

"… I got away Lily." I whisper into her hair.  
She pulls back; a huge toothy grin blooms out on her face.

"Emma! Oh sweetie, how are you?" Ms B walked towards me, her arms out-stretched. She takes us into a hug, crushing Lily from between us.

"…and who is this" She pulls back, looking over towards Regina and Graham. Both still clad in their Santa and Mrs Claus costumes.

"Children!" I yell over the chatter. All their gazes turn towards me.  
"Someone has made a special visit today, just to see you!" I smile, turning to my side revealing Regina and Graham.

Gasps echo throughout the room and whispers erupt through the air.

I pull 'Santa and Mrs Claus' farther into the room. Locking eyes with Regina, giving her a small smile.

The children swarmed around them, chattering.

".. and look! Presents!" They all gaped.

I pulled in a bag of presents that Regina magic-ed up just for the children.

Everyone's jaws dropped, including Ms. B's. Tears formed in her eyes, as she covered her mouth choking back a sob.

* * *

The children sat around the Christmas tree, playing with their new toys. Huge smiles all over their faces.

"So…" Regina whispered in my ear ".. I really do not know a lot of things about you"

I lean into her, as she wraps an arm around me.

"That is okay… you are learning." I smiled. My eyes still trained on the children. Lily played by the tree with some of her friends.

It is good seeing her break out of her shell..

The children slept on the wooden floor, wrapped in thick woolen blankets. Cuddled up to new bears and dolls.

"Emma can I change back now? This is really not pleasing on me." She asked. She was right. It felt like I was in a relationship with a woman 50 years older than me. But she did aged gracefully.

I wonder if we would grow old together.

I nod softly. Ms B tucking the children in, making sure no one is too close to the fireplace.

A swarm of purple smoke swarms around Mrs Clause, disappearing quickly revealing Regina.

"Oh Hello Regina.. I totally did not know that was you." I tease. She rolls her eyes at me, wrapping her arms around my waist. She rests her head on my shoulder.

A gasp falls from Ms B's lips.

" Your Majesty…" She drops to her knees, bowing.

"Please rise Grace" Her tone is soft, with a little authority laced through it.

Ms B obeys.

"You do a wonderful job with the children here.. I will be making donations regularly now." Regina declared. A smile beamed on Ms B's face. I look to Regina with adoration, and mouth a 'thank-you'.

* * *

"Lily is adorable." Regina smiles at me, falling down on to her bed.

"That she is…" I whisper. I pull up the covers, lying on my side of the bed. I look towards her, with sleep deprived eyes.

"Maybe we can let her visit the palace sometimes.." My eyes snap towards her, as they were slowly closing.

"Really!?" I exclaim, sitting up quickly.

"Yes really, she means a lot to you Emma. I do not want to take her away from your life." A smile breaks on my face. I make my way over to Regina, cupping her cheek.

" Thank you Regina." I whisper against her lips, placing a soft kiss there.

* * *

**Please review :)  
**

**Also This is only 1st thing Regina does to make it up to Emma. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... it would be rather cool.**

* * *

"Reginnnnaaa! Wake uppp" I shook the slumbering Queen. Soft snores halting slightly.

".. What Em-ma.." Sleep laced through her voice, she rolled right over towards me. Her arms wrapping around my waist pulling me towards her.

" It is Christmas eve!" I whisper into her ear, gaining a soft snore.

I roll my eyes.

Who knew it would be this hard to wake a Queen.

I laid in the comfort of her arms, her face tucked into my neck.

* * *

_"I should go to bed.." I whisper, walking towards the door. _

_I really did not want to leave, I honestly did not want to leave, I did not feel safe sleeping away from Regina. _

_This morning Collette, Regina's maid, came in and announced that my own personal bedchambers were ready. _

_Regina avoided my gaze completely, as I did hers. _

_I walked down the hall to the 3rd door to the right. Large entrance doors pushed open, revealing a welcoming room. A large bed, not as large as Regina's , was sat in the middle. The room had book cases covering the walls. _

_The moon light illuminated through the large windows, creating streaks of light on the floorboards. _

_I plop down on the bed, sighing softly. _

_I really miss her. _

_Slumber softly consumed me. _

_"Emma" a voiced hissed, drawing me out of the dreamless slumber. I shoot out of bed, ready to defend myself. My heart rate speeding up. My sleep glazed eyes shooting out, looking for the owner of the voice. _

_Regina._

_Her eyes locked with mine, concern etched in the corners. She sat upon my bed, dressed in a deep purple night gown. _

_" oh.. Hello Regina.." I whisper, sighing softly. My body slight relaxing. She pulls herself up to lay down on my bed, sneaking under the covers. _

_Sadness etched all over her features. _

_" What is wrong Regina..?" I ask softly, moving beside her. I place my thumb on her cheek and stroke lightly, she leans into my touch. _

_" It is silly.." she whispered" .. But I cannot sleep without you. I have grown use to have you sleep in my bed when you were hurt... That now I cannot sleep without you there." a small smile blooms on my face. _

"_Definitely not silly My Queen." I lean in, pulling her into an embrace. Her head rested in my neck and her arms wrapped around my stomach._

_Soft snoring fills the silent air._

"_Not silly at all" I whisper into the air. _

_Talking softly asleep, holding the Queen. _

* * *

Every night after that day, I slept in The Queens bed. My own bedchambers were still there if I ever needed them but I would much rather stay with her.

It felt…

Safe.

I laid there next to Regina, stroking the small of her back. She stirred lightly, yawning against my neck.

"Are you finally awake now My Queen?" I tease. She mumbles something into me neck. The vibrations making me laugh slightly.

"Excuse me? I did not hear a word of that." I can feel her smirk against my neck, as she lifts herself up. Her mocha brown eyes bore into mine, her hair stuck to her face. I could not help but smile at the sight.

I lean in, placing a small kiss on the corner of her red lips.

"Sleepy head." I tease.

"I said ' I will take away your happiness if you do not let me sleep'" Her tone was harsh, but a small laugh lightens up the atmosphere.

" Oh really? Does that mean you are taking yourself away from me?" I pout. Her face morphs into pure shock, a small smile pulls the corners of her lips.

"..N-no." She stutters. A blush blooming on her face.

"Oh good because My Queen… You are my happy ending." I whisper, placing a light kiss on her lips. She smiles against my lips.

* * *

"So dear, what do we have planned today?" Regina places her hand in mine. She swayed our hands lightly.  
"Well since it is Christmas eve… we are going to bake Christmas cookies" She looks mortified.

"Do we not have cooks to do that for us?" She asked, her tone seemed laced with authority.

I pulled her down the hallway, running slightly.

"No Regina. We are going to bake them, since you did say **Anything…**but if you cannot bake, I am sure I can teach you" I smirk. Regina's face is covered with shock.

"I can bake!" she huffs, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Prove it, your majesty." I tease.

* * *

"Emma I am sure you are supposed to put the flour in the bowl.. not on your clothing." Regina smirks, throwing me a towel. I look down at myself, seeing the flour covering almost every inch of me.

"Well, maybe I like it this way; do you not think I look good?" I shoot back, wiping the flour from my face.

Regina stood over by the counter, placing the cookies on the baking sheet. Not a single speck of any ingredient on her.

I reach secretly into the mixing bowl, pulling out a small handful of flour.

Hiding it behind my back.

"Regina, will you please come here and help me?" I gesture with the hand not occupied, to the flour on my clothing.

She slid over to me, magic-ing the flour off my body.

"There." She smirks. I take her hand pulling her close to me.

"You missed a spot" I whisper, she leans in slightly.

Just when she is about to close the distance between our lips, I take the flour in my hand out from behind my back. Placing it above her head, dropping it.

A gasp echoes throughout the room, snickers from the staff in the corner.

Her eyes fall to mine, shock is laced all over face…. Along with flour. Covering her face and hair.

"Dear.. you should not have done that" She teased, a smile breaking through her lips.

"Oh, and why not?" I wipe away the flour that has fallen on her nose.

"No one messes with the Evil Queen." She whispers, as she flicks her wrist.

Flour drenching me head to toe.

Game on.

* * *

We lay in bed, looking at the Christmas tree. Small presents lay underneath, waiting to be opened in the morning.

"Thank you for making cookies with me 'Gina" I whisper into her ear.

She hums in acknowledgment.

"I would do anything for you… If you wanted the moon I would find some way to get it for you." She whispered against my neck. A smile breaks out on my face, my heart flutters wildly.

The clock chimed 12.

Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, my dear"

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**Merry Christmas eve **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool.**

**Sorry for late update, the site was acting up. **

* * *

I slipped out of the warm covers, pulling away from Regina's embrace. The slightly cold air prickled at my skin, sending a small shiver running down my spine. The soft morning sun light cast shadows around the room.

Quietly opening up the bed chamber door, sliding out into the equally cold hall.

Graham stood guard outside the door, nodding at me.

"Where you off to Emma?" he asked softly, slight concern etched across his gruff features.

"I am going to get Regina's Christmas present before she awakes" I cannot help but smile.

He nods in response. I start making my way down the hall to my bed chambers, where I hid her present.

* * *

"_Jordana!" I stormed through her bedchambers. _

_Her eyes shot to me, confusion etched on her features. _

"_I need your help." A smile blooming on my face_

* * *

_Rushing through the gardens, my head turning in every direction. Searching._

"_Alex! Where are you?" I ask into the air. A small patch of dark hair pops up from behind the apple trees. _

"_I am right here Emma.." She laughs, making her way towards me. She was covered in dirt, all over her face and dress. _

"_Come with me." I grab her hand, pulling her towards the palace._

* * *

_I swam deep into the ocean, flipping my fins rapidly behind me. Alice sat on the stage with a book in her hand, humming softly to herself._

_"Alice" I swam towards her, her eyes snap to mine. A huge smile broke on her face. _

"_Emma! I missed you" She wrapped her arms around me. _

"_Alice, I need you to get something for me… please" A smirk falling on my lips._

* * *

_I sat at the desk in my room with ingredients around me._

_-Apple seeds from Alex._

_-A sea plant that had magical properties from Alice. _

_-A small square ceramic pot that Graham picked up for me from the village. _

_This is going to be the best Christmas gift ever. _

* * *

I carried the pot wrapped in a red ribbon to Regina's bedchambers, carefully trying not to drop it.

I looked over at Graham once again; a smile broke on his face, carefully opening the doors for me.

"She will love it Emma… do not worry." He whispered.

Regina still lay in her bed, with her hair spread all over the pillows. Soft snores breaking through the silence in the air, making me laugh softly.

I place to pot under the tree, carefully. Walking over to Regina, climbing upon the bed. Once my body hit the chilled sheets, arms wrapped around my torso. Bringing me flush against a warm body. Regina places her face in my neck, inhaling softly.

"…You left." She whispered, slowly waking up.

I let out a small laugh, pulling the Queen closer to me.

"Regina… I went to get your present. I did not mean to make you worry." Her eyes snapped open, pulling back away from my neck. A large smile sat upon her red lips.

"Merry Christmas Emma." Her voice filled with wonder.

I run my thumb across her jaw line, stroking the soft skin there.

I lean in, placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Merry Christmas my Queen.." I whisper against her lips.

* * *

A soft knock on the door draws our attention. The door slowly opens, revealing Beatrice. She carried a tray of 4 hot cocoas and pastries. Graham walked in behind her, closing the door shut.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Beatrice walked over to us, placing steaming hot cocoa in our hands. She gave one to Graham and to herself, taking a seat on the couch.

I smile at the people surrounding me, taking in the sight.

This is what Christmas looks like. For the past year, I barely had a Christmas. The only time I did celebrate a true Christmas was when Adalyn was alive.

"Well Regina.." I turn my gaze towards her. " .. I want to give you your present first. I had tons of help actually putting it together." I nod towards Graham.

Regina looks confused, but pure excitement flickered in the corners.

I reached behind my back, pulling the ceramic pot towards her.

The pot held a small apple tree. The tree was only inches tall, and could easily fit on a table. Regina looked curiously at it, studying it softly.

"It is not just a small apple tree.." I placed the tree in her hands. " …It is enchanted."

A smile bloomed on Regina's face; she traced her fingers along the leaves.

"The apple tree will stay small forever and will never wilt or die, as long as I am with you. The tree runs on my heart. It will continue growing and living as long as I live. It will wilt slightly if I am hurt. It will be in full bloom, when I am safe… with you." Regina's gasp echoes the room. Small tears prickle her eyes.

"Emma… this is… perfect. Thank you" she whispers, she places the pot carefully on the ground. Pulling me in by the neck, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I kiss her back a little harder, swiping my tongue against her bottom lip. Asking for entrance, she happily complies.

A slight cough from Beatrice draws our attention back to current time.

A hot blush appears on my neck, running up to my cheeks.

I sneak a glance at Regina; a wide smirk is placed on her lips. She looked.. Pleased.

I roll my eyes at her reaction, pushing her away lightly.

I take a small sip from the cooling cocoa, tasting the cinnamon sugar. Looking up to Beatrice, nodding in thanks.

"Emma… I got you something too.." Regina handed me over a small rectangular box. White ribbon laced on top. I took the box from her hand, flipping the lid open.

A gasp escapes my lips.

It was a necklace.

On the necklace though, lay a small jar with a corkscrew on top. Inside seemed to be a powdered substance.

".. It is made of powdered rose petals, apple skins, a small drop of melted snow and crunched up mirror…. Along with magic. You take a pinch and whisper my name. Blowing it into the wind. It will let me know where you are…. It lets your True Love find you." She whispers out the last part. Her gaze down cast to the ground. I can see a small blush forming.

"I am your true love?" I ask softly, my heart pounding wildly.

"Yes, my dear."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... it would be rather cool.**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter**

* * *

The clearing in the forest stood silent, the trees unmoving … completely still. I lay on the slightly melted snow, staring up at the night sky. I traced the constellations with my fingertips. My head lay on Regina's stomach, my head moving along with her breathing.

"Regina…?" I whisper into the silent air.

Regina hums in acknowledgement.

"Tell me a story… please"

Regina ran her fingers through my tangled, blonde hair.

"Once upon a time….."

… **There was a Queen, she had a heart which was not like every other.**

**It was black.**

**The Queen ruled on her own.**

**Though, she secretly wished,**

**That maybe she will find her true love.**

**Who will rule with her.**

**Years passed,**

**And the Queen grew lonely and angry.**

**She met many suitors from many kingdoms.**

**They only wanted her for the royalty, the gold, and the chance to be King.**

**She turned down every request.**

**Still searching for her true love. **

**Slowly losing hope.**

**One day she was riding through the village.**

**Trying to put fear into her people's eyes.**

**The village was empty, except for this one girl.**

**She stood in front of her home, staring the Queen down.**

**She did not run in fear, nor did she back down.**

**This brave girl**

**Looked The Queen in the eye**

**And gave her**

**A rose.**

**This girl did a simple gesture.**

**At that moment the Queen felt her heart redden the slightest.**

**She knew right then and there,**

**That this girl was special.**

**That this girl could be her truelove.**

**But because of the years of losing hope, she tried to push **

**The feelings aside.**

**Though, the next time The Queen went to visit the village**

**The same girl was there. **

**This time she looked sad.**

**It broke the Queens heart. **

**She kept visiting the girl**

**Slowly falling in love with her.**

**One day something bad happened..**

I could feel Regina stiffen when she said those words. I looked up towards her, seeing a tear make its way down her rosy cheeks. I sit up, taking her face in my hand. Wiping away her tear, she smiles softly at me.

"Please continue Regina…" I whisper.

… **something evil. **

**The Queen being known to cause evil and terror. **

**Could not stand knowing that the girl, who stolen her heart, was being hurt.**

**Protectiveness grew. **

**She promised herself from that day forward**

**That she would do anything**

**For her. **

**She realized**

**That finally, after years of searching,**

**She had found **

**Her true love.**

"… and they were on their way to living happily ever after."

* * *

I walked along the hallway, towards the main hall. Regina was in a meeting with a representative from the White kingdom. The hall was dark, only lit by the small light shining through the windows. The floor creaked softly, echoing through the silence.

I stop in front of large wooden doors. Regina's voice booming from the creaks, echoing into the hall.

"… You cannot come into MY kingdom and threaten me!" her voiced laced with pure venom.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I mean no disrespect… but" He stressed the word. I flinch, knowing what will happen next. " – the White Kingdom believes that you are holding an innocent girl here hosta—"

A maniacal laugh bursts from Regina's throat.

" You think I am keeping a girl hostage? Against her own free will?!" She screeched.

They are talking about me..

I rip open the door, walking into the tension filled room.

I lock eyes with the Queen. Her eyes filled with fear, anger and… love.

The man was clad in pure white armor. His face was contorted in hatred and persistence. He locked eyes with me.

"So it is true!" He screamed. A smug look plastered on his face.

Graham walked up behind the man, twisting his arms behind his back. The man struggled against the tight grip, he was seething with anger.

" Graham, get this man out of my kingdom.. Or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands." Venom laced her voice, but she kept her mocha eyes trained on me. Trying to stay calm.

Graham left with the man, the anger deflated out of Regina.

She hastily made her way towards me.

"Emma… I am so sorry you had to see that." She whispered. Her hands running along my forearms.

She was trembling.

I pulled her closer to me, placing my hand on the small of her back. My forehead resting against hers.

"… Do you think I am keeping you here against your will? That you do not have a choice?" She whispered, her hot breath washing over my face.

"'Gina… you gave me a home. A real one. One filled with love, a place where I feel safe. You saved me and there is no place I would rather be…" I lean in slightly, placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

No place would I rather be….

Then with my Queen...

* * *

**Please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool.**

* * *

The snow disappeared completely in the past couple nights. Leaving the grass soaked in its wake. Puddles of melted ice lay in every corner of the kingdom. The bench I sat on had the perfect view of the land. The tree that had dripping leaves. The wilted flowers, once again attempting to bloom. On the field, guards and knights were practicing. The sound of clashing of swords and grunts of pain echo throughout the spring air.

The soft thumping of horse hooves pull me out of my thoughts, as a carriage pulls up along the dirt road. The door of the carriage opens softly, a leather pant clad Regina steps out. Her hair in a high pony tail, her straightened hair falling down. Falling right below her shoulder blades. A smile bloomed on blood red lips when she locked eyes with mine.

"Hello, my dear" She strode over to me, the heels of her boots clicking against the gravel.

"Hello, my Queen." I tease, stretching out the sound of her title. A smirk falls on her lips, as a small chuckle escapes.

She walks over, plopping down on the open space beside me. She shifts her body slightly, leaning into my side. She takes her hand and wraps it around mine, placing it in her lap.

"I have to leave soon.." She whispers into the air, her thumb softly stroking the back of my hand.

"I know. I still do not want you to leave" I grip her hand a little hard, leaning my head down on her shoulder. I looked towards the sunset, watching it start to fall between the mountains.

"You know.." I began. "At this time, I would be waiting outside my house. Staring at that road, waiting for two black horses to pass over the bend. Every time, I felt this flutter in my heart of anticipation. Even if you were not scheduled to come visit, I would still find myself waiting by that bend. Hoping that maybe you will come anyway."

Regina leaned in and placed a small kiss on the side of my head. I could feel her smile softly.

" .. I love you Emma." She whispers into my ear.

* * *

The sun set came closer towards the mountains. Creating a soft glow illuminating the earth. I walked along the forest, waiting. Regina has yet to have returned.

A soft rustling in a bush, draws my attention. I snap my gaze towards to bush, it shaking slightly.

"..Hello? Who is there?" No answer. My palms start to sweat slightly, nerves sitting in the bottom of my stomach.

The rustling grew and a branch snapped.

A white ball of fluff flew out of the bush, hopping along the small dirt path.

A bunny.

I laugh quietly to myself.  
Oh gods I feel silly for being scared over a bunny.

I continue down the dirt path, kicking small pebbles as I walk.

The rustling starts again.

Twigs snap.

"Okay bunny you need to stop—"

A large figure appears, stepping out of the bush.

His face came into view, a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

He looked familiar.

He stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. He wore white armor.

Oh gods.

It was the White Kingdom representative.

* * *

Rough hands pulled me, a black bag thrown over my head.

I struggled against the hands that were grasping mine behind my back. Like I was a prisoner…..

I am a prisoner.

I trip over my own feet, falling slightly. Stumbling to catch my fall.

"Keep moving!" A strong hand grabbed the back of my neck, pushing me forward.

A light damp smell, flows into my senses. The air chilled a bit, sending a small shiver racking through my body. I feel the floor beneath my left foot disappear. Panic over takes my body and I start to back up slowly.

"It is just stairs!" He growled, pushing me forward.

I trip over the first step, regaining my balance on the second. The steps descended, the White Kingdom representative following behind.

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper, fear evident in my tone. He kept on pushing me until we were on flat ground again. The air slightly warming up, the small sound of a crackling fire erupts in the room. He pushes me to a chair, letting go of my hands. I grab onto the arms of the chair, saving myself from a fall.

"Stay here." He grabs the sack over my head, ripping it off. I get my first glance of the room. The walls were snow white. The only difference of color came from the furniture. Pinks and browns covered the furniture.

The man stood by the door, staring off into space. His posture stiff against the wooden doors.

"Who are you?" I questioned, my voice slightly shaking.

He smirks, looking as though he takes pleasure in my fear.

The wooden doors bang open, revealing a woman dressed in pure white. Her long curly black hair clashing against her pure white exterior. Beside her stood a man, who held onto her hand like his life depended on it. They smiled at me, somewhat warm.

"Bow before Queen Snow White and King James!" The White Kingdom representative made his way over to me, grabbing me by my hair. He forced me on my knees.

"BOOTH!" The White Queen screeched. The man behind me let go immediately.

Booth is his name..

"Yes My Queen." His tone harsh, almost like The White Queen took away his favorite toy… Me.

I look up at the Queen and King, both postures rigid.

"You do not treat our guests like that!" She made her way over to me, holding out her hand towards me. I look at it skeptically… considering taking it just to get off the cold ground.

I decide against it.

She looks taken aback from my response. Pulling her hand back.

The King makes his way over to the Queen and I. He looks down at me with pity, I avoid his gaze.

"What do you want with me?" I question, my tone coming out a little harsh.

I stare down the Queen, not backing down. She looked at me with sympathy, bending down to me. She took my hand in hers, I go to pull it back.. she holds on tighter.

I clench my jaw tight, her eyes baring holes into mine.

"We are saving you….Emma."

My jaw clenches impossibly tighter, my eyes narrow at the White Queen.

"From who..?" I hiss.

"The Evil Queen." She smirks.

* * *

**Please review :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though.. It would be rather cool.**

**thank you for the wonderful reviews :)**

* * *

The night grew on, my eyes trained on the ceiling. I lay in the bed the assigned me. The soft illuminating moon light, shone through the caged windows. The had thick bars around the window, as though they did not want anyone to get in… or get out..

I wonder if Regina is wondering where I am…

She is probably going to kill everyone in her path… if she did not find me.

I laugh softly, it filling the silence.

"… I miss you Regina." I whisper into the air.

I have been locked in here for two nights. In those nights, I have not gotten one minute of sleep. My mind always racing, always thinking. I lay awake forced to listen to my thoughts, to my fears… to my anxiety.

The same questions appearing in my mind..

Why are Queen Snow and King James trying to save me?

Who told them about me?

Will Regina find me in time..?

It is completely silly that they think I need saving from Regina. Why would I need saving from the one who saved me. From my…

"… True love." I finish my thought out loud.

For years, no one paid attention to me. No one was bothering to acknowledge me, to save me. Yet, now everyone is apparently jumping at the chance… when truly all I want is to be happy… with My Queen.

* * *

A cloud overlaps the moon, forcing darkness upon the room. My heart jumps in my throat… nothing good happens in the darkness.

I hold up my finger, closing my eyes tightly. A small orange light is seen through my eye lids, causing me to snap them open.

My finger tip held a light, creating a soft glow in the once dark room. My heart slowly makes its way back down to my chest cavity.

I stare, enchanted by the light. This small little light, making me feel somewhat safe.

My magic is very limited.

"Magic!" I yell, immediately snapping my mouth shut. I glare at the door, hoping no one storms in. No one comes in and check on me, seeing my finger.

Magic.

My hand that was not occupied by the small flickering light, goes up to my neck. Searching out the necklace that lays there.

The small bottle with a cork screw top.

"… I can let Regina know where I am.." My heart rate picks up steadily. Relief, though, floods my system…

She can find me.

She can save me… again.

I pluck the necklace, lifting it slightly. Pulling it off my neck.

The small jar sat on the palm of my hand.

"… what did she say I had to do…?" I harshly whisper.. Thinking back to Christmas.

_Take a pinch._

I take off the corkscrew, laying it gently on the bed.

I take out a pinch of the fine powder, placing it near my lips.

_Whisper my name_

"..Regina." I whisper softly.

_Blow._

I take in a breath, exhaling a long blow. The powder flies from my fingertips, into the surrounding air. It in the air, moving around in circles. The stream of powder moves to an empty wall. Landing on it, creating a soft glow in the room. A small flash of purple light lights up the room a bit. Placing the cork screw back upon the bottle, I slide out of the bed. Hastily making my way towards the glow. The smoke disappears, leaving behind a… mirror. The mirror lies upon the wall; it was a rather small mirror. Though, large enough to fit a face in it…

A face.

Realization dawns on me.

I can see Regina… I can call her through the mirror.

I run my fingertips softly over the reflective glass.

".. I wish to see Regina." I state in whisper.

The mirror starts to swirl.. Revealing Regina's bedchambers.

The room though… seemed darker. It did not have the same comfort glow when I was there… It almost looks like it was in mourning. A small glimmer catches my eye. The tree sat upon her table, glowing into the darkness. Though, it looked weak. The branches were slightly wilted… because I was hurt. Small bruises formed on my wrist, from when Booth held onto them too tight. A small bruise lay on my neck, from where he grabbed it.

It was wilting because I was not with Regina… safe.

A small whimper pulls me out of my thoughts. I glance over at the bed, where a stricken Regina lies. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her knees, as they were brought to her chest. Pools of tears fall out of Regina's sad Mocha eyes. The sight making my heart ache.

"Regina!" I whisper loudly. She did not hear, she did not notice my presence.

She could not hear me.

"Let me be heard." I whisper to the mirror. It glowed slightly.

"Regina.. Please do not cry." My voice drifting to her ears, her eyes snap to the mirror that lies upon her own wall. She hastily wipes her eyes, throwing herself out of bed. She stops a foot in front of the mirror, taking in my appearance. A small sob escapes her lips and tears begin to well up.

"Hi 'Gina.." I whisper, placing my finger against the mirror. Softly tracing over her features, as If I could actually touch her.

"Where are you Emma" Her voice is shaky, as she tries to regain her composure.

A small tear falls from my eye, dripping down my chin.

".. They wanted to save me from you Regina… I tried to explain… they did not listen." I whisper, my chin falling onto my chest. I stare down at the floor.

"Who did not listen?" Regina's voice is regaining authority.

I look into her eyes, they were filled with a mix of emotions… fear, anger and… relief that I was alive.

I can see she really cares about me… my heart flutters slightly at that fact.

"I am sorry about your tree.." I whisper, pointing over towards the enchanted apple tree. Her gaze follows my finger, glancing at the tree. A small gasp falls from blood red lips.

"… At least we know it works" I attempt to lift the mood, the tension thick air in both rooms faltered slightly. Regina snapped her eyes back to mine, realization clear on her face.

"You are hurt?" Her tone was filled with concern, anger flickering in the corners.

I held up one of my wrists, showing her the slight bruising.. not saying a word.

Regina's eyes were bursting with pure anger; in her jaw you could see she was clenching her teeth.

"Where are you Emma!?" She set her tone that meant no changing the subject.

"The White Kingdom… I was taken by the Queen and King." I whisper into the silent air. Her eyes trained on me, sadness evident in her eyes. Though, they were quickly masked with anger and regal.

Regina started pacing slowly, clenching her fist tightly over and over again.

A small sound of footsteps catches my attention, coming closer and closer to the room. My heart starts beating wildly, and fear clear on my features.

"Regina… I have to go. I love you!" I whisper harshly. Right before the mirror disappeared, I catch a glimpse on her face.

She looked absolutely terrified.

Terrified of me leaving again..

I ran over to my bed, laying on it softy. Clenching my eyes shut tight. The bed chambers doors bang open the footsteps near into the room.

"Emma, I am here to take you for a walk around the castle.." A new voice whispered, I glance at the visitor. A girl, she looked to be younger than me. Her long brown hair, falling over her shoulders.

"Who are you?" I question, eying her skeptically.

She looked taken aback from my question, clearing her throat.

"I am Talia… Princess Talia White." She whispered her eyes down cast. Almost looking ashamed.

Snow White's daughter.

I scoff at her title, making my way towards the door. I feel a hand on the back of my arm, holding me in my place.

"I am terribly sorry for what my parents did… I, personally, think what they did was wrong." She whispered, giving me a soft smile.

I really want to hate her… because of her parents.

I cannot though… It is not who I am.

"I love her. With all my heart, she saved me." I confess.

She smiles brightly and nods.

" I know.. I can see it in your eyes." She holds onto my arm as we make our way down the hallway.

".. You are the only one that actually listened.. And believed me." A small smile appears on my lips. Every time I try to explain it the Queen Snow and King James, they shoot the idea down. They declare that I was delusional or that 'The Evil Queen' has put a spell on me.

"There are two sides to every story. I want to listen to yours.. If you do not mind?" She asked.

My story.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... it would be rather cool**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

The White Kingdom was very different than Regina's Palace. As Regina's reflected darkness, contrasting dark colors. Snow's was all white and very, very bright. Almost as if looking at the white walls, burned my eyes like the bright sun. The whole environment was a complete change.

Talia and I walk side by side, outside the White Castle. I sigh at the feeling of the fresh spring air hitting my exposed skin. I glance up at the sun, its warmth hitting my face. The soft sound of birds chirping fill the air, making me smile. I may have only been locked away for a few days, but it felt like an eternity.

The outside was freedom.

I felt Free.

"Emma?" Talia pulled me out of my thoughts, realizing I stopped walking. She looked at me with a small amount of pity.

Everyone looks at me with pity… except Regina. Regina never saw me that way.. Which I was grateful for.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry…" Talia whispered, her gaze falling to my feet. She has been telling me how sorry she was since we left the room.

"No more being sorry... Please. You were not the one who brought me here; you did not do this to me." I make my way over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. Talia falls face first into me, her forehead landing on my shoulder as she was shorter than me. I awkwardly wrap my arms around her, trying to assure a little comfort. I relax into the embrace, she holds on longer. Almost like she was trying to apologize with her thin arms.

I sigh, as she has yet to let up.

".. Do you still want to know my story…? How I fell in love with the so called 'Evil Queen'?" I ask softly, she quickly pulls back. Her soft blue eyes glistening with excitement and curiosity.

She nods enthusiastically.

Loud footsteps echo throughout the yard, and harsh yelling claims the air.

"TALIA! What is she doing outside?!"

Queen Snow.

Her head was held tall, a glare and disapproving features bore on her face. King James followed in her wake, trying to keep up with the angered Queen.

"Mom.. I was just taking Emma for a walk… She needed to stretch her legs.." Talia slightly stuttered out. She backs away from me slowly, moving towards the White Queen. I train my eyes on Talia, watching for what she would do next.

"She is not allowed outside! I told you that!" Queen Snow growled.

"WHY!" It was the first time I spoke, my voice echoed throughout the grounds.

Everyone froze.

Queen Snow's jaw dropped and the King just… smirked. He looks mildly impressed.

Behind them an angered Booth seethed. His jaw clenched tightly, anger evident in his eyes. He walked forward, passing the stunned Queen.

Before I could move away, he grabbed my hair… pushing me on the ground. My knees hit the hard stones, causing skin to break. I gasp at the slight pain, small tears glazed over my eyes.

I cannot cry.

"Do not talk to your Queen like that!" He growled in my ear, pulling my hair tighter in his fist.

".. She is not my Queen!" I shot back, with the same tone. "… MY QUEEN is Queen Regina!"

He snarled, dragging me by my hair to the Queen. Forcing me to her feet, where he finally let go.

"Booth, step away." Queen Snow told him, her voice filled with authority.

I glance up at the Queen, glaring into her eyes.

"Why am I not allowed outside?" I ask, this time a little softer.

She sighed softly, putting her hand in front of my face. Offering it to me.

I accept.. I am just so tired of being on the floor.

I pulled myself up with her offered hand, keeping eye contact with her.

"Emma.. It is for your own good. Regina can capture you again out here." She sighed. "Booth, take her to her room."

I was about to interject, when Booth rough hands push me towards the castle.

* * *

I sat with my back against the door, my head banging against it slightly. Talia sat on the other side of the door, her soft breathing flowing through the door.

"Talia.. I am sorry you had to see that." She has not spoken a word since the incident in the yard.. I am guessing she has never seen her parents like that.

I wait for a response, only hearing breathing.

"Please talk to me Talia.. You are my only friend here." I whisper through the crack of the door.

"..Friend?" She asks meekly.

"Yes, I believe we are friends Talia…" A smile breaks on my face, happy to get her to talk.

It became silent again.

I glanced at the wall that once had the mirror, remembering the terrified look Regina had.

"I miss Regina." I spoke aloud, my voice filling the silent air.

"Emma.." She began; Talia's voice just a whisper. "… Can you please tell me about your Regina?"

I can feel a smile bloom on my lips and my mind starts to wonder.

"I fell in love with her smile first.."

_The village people ran into their homes, slamming the doors shut. I was home alone, watching them run in fear. I sat at the open window in front of the house, glancing at the dirt road. My face was pressed against the glass, it fogging up slightly from my breath. The Queen rode on her black horse, alongside two guards. _

_She inched closer to the dirt road in front of my house.. When she reached it, she turned her head towards my house. Her eyes falling on the window, they lock with mine. I gasp as she maintains eye contact. _

_A small smile graces her blood red lips… it was almost warm. A second past and she moved on. _

_I felt my heart flutter for the first time._

"… then her laugh.."

_Queen Regina sat on the stage on a throne. Her eyes trained on the performance In front of her.. We stood in the center of the village, watching the act with her. _

_The juggler throws his balls in the air, attempting to catch them all. He misses one ball, and the crowd gasps as the ball falls right on his head._

_The crowd was silent for a mere second.. when a melodic laughter bursts through the silence. I glance up at the Queen, her head thrown back in a fit of laughter. She clapped as though the mess up was part of the act. _

_Everyone started laughing with her. I kept my eyes trained on the beautiful Queen._

_Again, feeling my heart flutter for the second time._

".. Her eyes.." I continued on

* * *

Talia and I sat on the floor for hours; she sat there listening as I talked. I rambled on and on about Regina. I told her all about the Queen. I even explained slightly about how Regina saved me from my Mother. Talia was silent throughout that explanation, taking it all in. Once I stopped talking Queen Snows voice boomed telling Talia and I that there was someone here very excited to see me..Who would it be?

* * *

I hastily made my way down the halls, running slightly.

Maybe it is Regina… here to take me away from this place.

She is here to save me again.

I could not help but smile largely at my thoughts..

Wishing, hoping, praying

That it was Regina.

I throw open the Throne room doors, rushing inside. I scan the room, finding Snow and James looking rather pleased.

I walk towards them, looking towards Talia. Her face was stiff, her jaw clenched. She looks absolutely angry.

Who was here for me…?

"Hello Emma… I missed you so very much." A familiar voice shatters the silence.

I know that voice all too well..

Mother.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... it would be rather cool.**

* * *

My heart stopped.

The room grew silent.

My body goes rigged.

I could feel a sudden lurching in my stomach, bile rising to my throat. I feel sick to my stomach as I stare into my mother's eyes. A smirk lies upon her lips; her eyes sparkle with pure unadulterated rage.

"Come give me a hug, Emma" She glared, her voice coming out a little too sweetly. She held out her arms, gesturing towards me.

My feet move on their own, fear filling my body. I move into my mother's embrace. Her arms wrap around me, one around my neck and the other hand dug nails into my side.

"You are safe now." She tightened her grip on me; the one around my neck crushes my wind pipe.  
I start uncontrollably coughing, my lungs despite for oxygen.

I pull away from my Mother, falling to the ground.

Gasping.

Talia rushed forward, placing her hand on my back. Trying to get me to breath.

She blocked my view from my Mother… it seems like a protective gesture.

"Stay away from her!" Talia growled, the fourteen year old glaring holes into my Mother. I smile internally, finally catching my breath.

"TALIA!" Snow screeched, running over to her daughter. She pulled her away from My Mother and I. "You do not talk to my guests like that! Go to your room!"

Talia's head fell upon her own chest, a small tear escaped softly down her rosy cheeks.

"Mom!" She cried, her eyes trained on me.

"GO!" Talia reluctantly made her way towards the door. She looks up at me, her eyes filled with concern.

I nod at her to go.

Talia glances at my Mother, sending a glare her way before angrily stomping out of the room.

* * *

"This is what you get for leaving me!" My Mother pushed me into the guest room Snow assigned for her. She grabbed my hair, dragging me into the center of the room. Her left hand came up hovering in the air.

"LOOK AT ME!" She screeched, I lift my eyes to hers as she brings her hand down on my cheek.

"Mother… please stop .." I whimpered as she brought her hand down for a third time.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT" She brought her hand down, I felt stinging on my jaw.

Then Blackness.

* * *

The dining table was quiet, everyone's eyes trained on me. I could feel holes burning onto my skin, from curious eyes. I wringed my hands together nervously, sneaking a glance at Talia. Her jaw was clenched tight, her eyes flickered with guilt. The small clinking of utensils echo throughout the room.

"Emma. This has been bugging me all morning.. How did you get that bruise on your face?" Snow asked, the room grew silent. All movement of utensils stopped. I can feel myself pale and my body stiffen.

I glance up at My Mother, who sat to the right of me. Her hand falls to the back of my neck, applying a bit of pressure. From a far, it could look as a comforting gesture… Though her nails dig into the back of my neck, drawing blood.

"Yeah Emma… What happened?" My Mother questioned. Her tone light but hinted with anger. No one noticed the tone. Queen Snow and King James smiled sadly at me.. Pity. Talia looked at me, anger filled eyes. Though it was not directed towards me, but towards the lie she knew I had to tell.

" I.. I fell and B-banged my jaw on the corner of the bed.." I stutter, Nails digging harder into my skin. I wince, the action getting caught by Snow.

"Emma what is wrong?" She inquired, concern etched on her features.

"My jaw still hurts a little… I am fine though." I whisper, my Mother's hand lets up. She returns it to her fork, continuing her breakfast.. Seeming satisfied with my answer.

* * *

The night grew on, the moon light falling through the windows. I spent the afternoon trying to stay In the presence of others. My Mother followed me everywhere, trying to make sure that I do not run away.

The door slams open, pulling me from my light thoughts. Booth runs into the room, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"My Queen! Talia is gone!"

The room goes silent for a mere second, and then Snow drops her wine glass. The red liquid seeping into the white rug that lay beneath her feet.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THIS?!" King James bellowed. His face turning red, though his eyes were filled with fear… fear of the truth.

"I looked everywhere your Majesties.. I found a note on her pillow." Booth unfolded his hand, showing a crumpled piece of parchment. Snow was frozen to the ground, silent tears rolling down her face. Shock overcoming her body… King James trying to snap her out of her trance.

I run over, snatching the parchment from his hands. He was too wiped out to even care.

**-I am going to get the truth. **

**I will be back before tomorrow's sunset. **

**I love you**

**-Talia White **

My breath catches in my throat, as I read the letter over and over.

She is going to get Regina.

* * *

No one slept that night. Queen Snow and King James ordered guards to try and find Talia. The spent the night pacing around the main hall, worried looks plastered on their faces. Even after everything that happened, I helped Booth. He looked so stricken… so heart broken, that I stayed with him. It was a chance to get away from my Mother.

"So what is yours and Talia's relationship?" I asked softly. We sat in the dining room, just waiting. He had his face up against his hands, shadowing his eyes.

"She is like a little sister to me.." He whispered. " .. I watched her grow up and we became friends… I would do anything to protect her and.. I failed."

I have never seen him not angry..

This is way too new for me

I start to feel uncomfortable, as I awkwardly pat his back in a sign of comfort.

"It is going to be okay… She will come back." I whisper.

* * *

It was only minutes before sunset, everyone eagerly watching the front door. James is holding Snow, holding onto her tightly. I sat beside my Mother, her grip on my arm tight. She was the only one that slept last night, which I was grateful for… I was free just for the night.

"We are going _home _after this Emma.. Where you will stay forever." She growled into my ear, loud enough for only me to hear.

I flinch at her tone, nodding softy.

Giving in.

The door banged open.. Pulling me out of my thoughts. Everyone shot up, eyes trained on Talia. She entered the room with a smile on her face… looking rather pleased.

"Talia… My daughter… you came back." Snow whispered, rushing over to wrap her arms around her daughter.

Talia declined the embrace, stepping away from her Mother.

She moved towards me, glaring at my Mother as she came.

"I order you to get your hands off her." Talia growled, authority laced her voice.

My Mother looked absolutely shocked. Her hand tightened on me.

"You have no right! I do not reside in this Kingdom... so you have no right." My Mother declared, a smirk falling on her lips.

"No she does not… But I do."

Regina.

* * *

My head whips over fast to the door, where the Queen stood. She was clad in a beautiful black floor length dress, her hands placed on her hips. Mocha brown eyes shot daggers into Snow, James and My mother.

Fear evident on everyone's faces…. Except mine.

I full smile bloomed on mine.

"Regina.." I whispered softly. Her mocha brown eyes fall to mine; a wild smile falls on her face. She took small steps towards me, stopping a few feet away. Her eyes drift to where my Mother's hand lays, it tightening by the second. Anger flickering in the Queens eyes.

"Let go of her. NOW!" Regina growled, her hands shoot towards my mother. A gust of purple smoke appeared, shooting my Mother across the room. Landing with on the ground with a grunt.

I looked down at the forming bruise on my wrist. Overlapping the one that was already there from Booth.

I look up at Regina, her eyes trained on the bruise.

I unconsciously hide my hand behind my back, catching Regina's eyes.  
"Regina.." I walk slowly towards her; I stare into her eyes the whole time.

She wrapped her arm around my waist, placing her other hand on my cheek. Leaning into me, placing a kiss on my lips. She runs her thumb across the bruise on my cheek, pulling my slightly tighter against her. She trailed tiny kisses up to my bruise, magic flowed through my body. As she trailed her fingertip and a small kisses up my cheek. The slight stinging disappearing.

She pulled back, her eyes filled with love.

"I missed you My Emma." She whispered, her breath is felt against my lips.

"I missed you too My Queen" I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into a comforting hug. Our bodies fitting perfectly together.

* * *

Yelling.

The room was filled with angry screams, accusing yells, and magic.

I stuck my Regina's side, along with Talia. Snow, James, and Booth were desperate to get Talia over to them… to get away from the Evil Queen.

My Mother stood by Snow, anger steaming out of her ears. She glared holes into my eyes, as I try to avoid her gaze.

"You are not allowed in the White Kingdom!" Queen Snow screamed.

"You took my love!" Regina yelled. I placed my hand at the small of her back, rubbing soothingly.

Talia walked to the middle, standing between both Queens.

"STOP! I went to the Queen to seek the truth.. I brought Queen Regina here!"

The room went quiet, all eyes on Talia.

"What truth?" Queen Snow asked.

Talia glanced at me.. Than to Regina.

"Queen Regina loves" Talia gestured towards me. A blush forming on Regina's cheeks, along with mine.

Laughter fell on Snows and My Mothers lips. It fills the room. I glance up at Regina, anger evident on her face.

I place my hand in Regina's pulling her more towards me.

"'Gina.. I can feel your magic on your hands… please calm down." She stiffens slightly, casting a glance at me. She visibly relaxes, keeping her eyes trained on me.

"It is true.." Regina spoke up. Every eye on her. ".. I love Emma.. And I can prove it."

How is she going to prove it? Confusion washing over my features.

Regina takes her empty hand, it filling with smoke. A medium sized chest appears before us, It was crested purple and pink. A small crystallized heart lies on top.

I gasp at the sight, as she places it on the ground before our feet.

"What is in there Regina?" I ask softly.

She smiles, unlocking the chest.

"In here lies everything that I hold dearest to me." She declared to the room.

I kept my eyes trained on her, as she opened the box.

I let out a large gasp, it echoing throughout the room. Tears well up in my eyes.

Regina pulls out the first item.

"This is a rose. The same rose Emma gave to me the first we talked. I casted a spell on it so It will stay alive forever." She holds up the rose, showing the people in the room.

A tear falls down my cheeks, dripping of my chin.

She pulls out the second item.

"This apple, she gave it to me.. It was the day I noticed something was not right. She left in a hurry, crying. I never felt so heart broken. All I wanted to was to go after her and see if she was all right." I gasp at her confession. A smile breaking out on my face.

She pulls out the third.

" I could not actually save snow…. But I kept her scarf. Emma had this scarf wrapped around her neck to hide bruises.. Bruises that _that woman _gave her." She pointed to My Mother. ".. the day I found out about it… and vowed to spend the rest of my life protecting her."

Tears swarmed down my face.

"I love Emma with all my heart. She changed me… she is my true love." Her last word came out as a whisper. Tears were prickling the corner of her eyes.

"I love you too My Queen." I whisper, gaining her attention. Huge smiles break out upon our faces.

I am falling in love with the woman all over again.

* * *

A scoff fills the air and laughter follows.

"Are you really going to believe her! She took my daughter!" My Mother growled. "My worthless daughter deserved every _punishment _I gave her."

She smirks.

Snow and James's jaws drop, gasps echo the room.

I look at Regina, her eyes bursting with anger.  
A fire ball appears in her hand. Energy flowed through our linked fingers.

"She did not deserve any of that!" Regina punctuated every word. A fire ball flew from her hand landing at My Mothers chest.

Regina let go of my hand, rushing over to her. She grabbed the front of my Mothers dress, pushing her against the wall. Another fireball appeared in her hand, aimed directly at her heart.

"Regina! Please do not." I yell.

"She hurt you Emma." Regina says softly, the fire ball flickering In her hand.

" I know… but please do not kill her." I whisper softly, making my way over to Regina. Taking her fire ball filled hand in mine. It distinguishing right when our hands meet. I turn my back to my mother, pulling Regina across the room.

"You little b—" Talia rushes over before my Mother can say another word, tackling her to the ground.

I turn around, seeing what made him tackle her.

A small knife rested lies beside her.

Falling out of her grip from the tackle.

Oh gods.

"Lock her away!" King James ordered. Booth came rushing over towards Regina, ready to rip her away from me. I move myself in front of her, protecting her from Booth.

"Not her!" King James gestured towards my Mother who still lies on the floor.

My body relaxes.

My mother is going to be locked away.

I have Regina once again.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... it would be rather cool**

**sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

* * *

Just breathe.

In and out.

The air around me was thick. It was chilled causing small shivers. The smell of dampness filled my nostrils, overwhelming my senses. The slight creaking of pipes and dripping of water echo in my ears. I shifted from heel to toe, rocking back and forth. Trying to will myself to walk. My arms are covered in goose bumps as my white button up shirt barely covered them. I was clad in leather riding pants, which kept my legs warm in this environment. My hair was slightly curled, falling down between my shoulder blades.

I breathe in and out.

"..Emma dear?"

Regina.

Her voice soothed me out of my thoughts, calming me instantly.

I feel her hand touch my back gently, it resting at where my shoulder blades meet. I lean softly into her embrace, as she moves to my side. Sighing when I feel her touch.

"I just… I have a lot to say but then again, nothing at all." I confess, my nerves cracking through my voice. I fold my arms roughly together, placing my hand on my upper arms. My nails dig a little bit into the skin, calming me slightly.

Regina pulled my hands away, and placed a small kiss on each of my knuckles.

"You do not have to do this… You do not owe her anything dear." Regina's voice is like a soft whisper against the shell of my ear.

"I know, but I have to do this… "I start rocking on my feet again, closing my eyes shut tight.

"Why Emma?" She asks softly, pulling me slightly tighter against her.

"Closure."

* * *

"Well Well… It is my _darling _daughter. Did you miss me?" My Mother smirked, sending a shiver of fear run down my spine.

My whole body stiffens, as my mother locks her gaze on my eyes. I am unable to look away from her burning eyes. My voice lodges itself in my throat.

She is locked up.

She looks small behind bars, kneeling on the dusty floor. Smudges plastered all over her face and clothing.

Regina moves closer towards me, her hands falling on my hips. She stood in front of my view of My Mother. I snap out of the trance, noticing my hands were trembling.

"Emma… She cannot hurt you anymore.. I am here if you need me." Regina whispered softly.

I nod softly, placing my forehead against hers.

Needing her comfort.

A laugh erupts throughout the dungeons.

Regina and I turn our gaze towards the laughing prisoner.  
Regina's hands sparkle with a hint of Magic, sending small bolts of it up my arm.

Never hurting .

"Do you really think Regina will be with you forever?!" She laughs. "She will leave Emma… just like your father.. Just like Adalyn and-"

"Mother Do not speak her name!" I pleaded, clenching my jaw in anger.

The whole atmosphere shifted.

"I TOLD YOU DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" She growled, pulling herself up to the bars.

"Fine" I seethed. "_Giselle _Do not speak her name. Do not speak of her! Do not even mention her to me!"

In the corner of my eyes I can see confusion etching Regina's features. I grab her hand tighter in mine, running my thumb over the top of it.

"Oh you do not want me to speak of that girl you could not save Emma..? That girl that stood in my way. That girl who died because of how selfish you were!"

I was seething, my teeth clenched tightly. My jaw ached from the pressure and tears swarmed my eyes.

The guilt of my Mothers words falling on top of me like a ton of bricks.

"You killed that poor girl Emma… like how you killed Adalyn." Giselle smirked.

It is like the ground under my feet was collapsing.

It was all too much.

I feel Regina shaking me, trying to get me to respond. I could not will myself to even blink.. or breathe properly.

I ran.

* * *

"So Emma.. and Regina" Snow hesitated, gaining both of our attentions. ".. James and I were thinking of having a ball in your honor… to apologize."

We sat around the dining table. Snow and James were still scolding their daughter, but Talia did not mind. She kept glancing up at us, grinning. Regina sat beside me, closer than were she was intended to sit. She pulled her chair over to me, along with her place mat. Regina has refused to leave my side. I could tell in her eyes she was afraid to lose me again, as I her.

"A… a ball?" I stutter, confused.

Did they not just lock me up a few days ago?

"Yes a ball! I would really would love to throw you one; we could have it tomorrow night!" Snow exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

I glance over at Regina, she was expressionless. Though her eyes had tiny flecks of amusement… and hatred.

Clearly the hatred towards Queen Snow.

"I do not have a dress though… or actually any clothing since you **did kidnap me**." I tease, a hint of venom laced through my voice.

I do not understand why Regina cannot take me back to her palace.

I am growing very tired of Snow and James trying to make everything up to me.

"I apologized for tha- "Snow grumbled, ready to argue.

"Sometimes an apology is not enough to cover up the bruises." I interrupted her.

I fell Regina stiffen next to me, her expressionless face bursting with anger. She grabs my hand, pulling it onto her lap.

"Actually I think a ball would be a wonderful Idea Snow" She growled. " … You can tell all your guests how you took my love, but were mistaken."

Snow open her mouth to argue, when Talia stood up..

"That is an excellent Idea Queen Regina.. right Mom?" Talia glared at Snow. Her tone was filled with authority.

King James looked guiltily down at his plate, staying silent.

Snow took a deep breath, glancing over at Regina and I.

"Alright Regina.. we will do so." She huffed, going back to her dinner.

I glance over at my Regina.

A smirk plastered on blood red lips.

I have a feeling there is going to be more to this ball than Snow thinks..

* * *

**please review :)  
**

**Happy New Year **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I do not out OUAT. THough... It would be rather cool**

**This is going to be a short chapter. **

**sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

"OW!"

"Stay still Miss.."

"Stop stabbing me then!"

I stood patiently on the stool. The Seamstress stood below me, fitting dresses to my body. The dress I currently had on fell right to my feet. The Seamstress stood up, walking around to my back.

I felt a slight tugging at the corset strings of the top part of my dress.

"Suck in your breath Miss." She tugged the strings roughly before even finishing her sentence.

"OW!" I screamed again. The air in my lungs flying out of my chest as she tightens it.

My stomach is sucked in, straining against the corset. The lack of air causes me to become lightheaded.

"L…oos..en it NOW!" I stuttered, anger laced my voice. I struggled against the hold, swinging my hands to my back. I grasp at the corset, pulling at every piece of string.

"Fine." The Seamstress huffed. She loosened the corset, as air rushes back into my lungs. I gasp, aching for the air around me. Trying to get the oxygen to flow back to my brain.

"I guess this.." she eyed the dress skeptically. " .. Will have to do."

Good… I definitely cannot stand another minute of this.

* * *

I stood at closed doors, anticipation nerving me. I clicked my heals back and forth, trying to calm myself down a little.

Soft music flowed through the doors, echoing in the halls. Chatter from the guest drifted through the cracks of the door.

I can do this..

I push open the wooden doors, stepping inside.

The room was filled with royals from all kingdoms. Crowns glittered upon each of their heads. All eyes snap towards me. A hot blush blooms on my face as I glance away from the staring eyes. I glide into the room, my red floor length dress trailing behind me. The dress was strapless and had the bottom half slightly sparkled. In the light, the red dress glimmered.

"Emma!" Talia called me over. I glance towards her; she was clad in a purple gown. It fell right above her ankles. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, as mine was in loose curls. A small tiara sat upon her head, amethyst glimmering in the light.

I strode over to her, carefully watching my step.  
I really hope I do not trip.

"Hello Talia.. You look pretty." I smiled at her; a blush appearing on her cheeks. I glance around the room, scanning for Regina.

I do not see her..

Snow and James walked towards us, bright smiles plastered on their faces.

"Emma you look absolutely beautiful! Red is definitely your colour." Snow exclaimed, James nodding in agreement.

I blush for what seemed like for the thousandth time tonight.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?" A masculine voice asked. I turn towards the Prince. He stood back straightened, hands clasped behind is back. A smirk lies on his lips.

"I am waiting for som—"

"She would love to Prince Neal" Snow rushed up beside us. She pushed me towards Neal, before once again rushing off.

Neal grabbed my hips, pulling me to the dance floor. A smug look on his face, as he led me into a dance.

"I really do not know how to dance.." I whisper, tripping over my own feet.

Neal gripped my hips tighter, pulling me flush against his body. I struggled slightly in his hold.

"Please let go.." I beg, he looks at me. His smirk falling a bit, reluctantly lightening his grip.

We swayed slightly, waiting for the song to end.

The last note of the tune echoed throughout the room.

I bow slightly to him, doing my curtsy.

"Thank gods for that year of dance lessons…" I whisper to myself. Walking away from Neal, towards Talia once again.

"Hello.." I gruff voice called me out from behind. I turn towards the voice, finding a man with shoulder length hair and rough facial features smiling politely at me.

"..Would you like to dance?" He asked smugly.

I glance at Snow, she nodded encouragingly.

This is going to be a long night…

And where is Regina?

* * *

**Please review. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool**

* * *

It felt like hours.. When it has only been minutes.

My eyes trained on the door, unblinking.

Where was she..

I currently swayed in the middle of the dance floor with a Prince.. who I have forgotten his name already.

The music stopped, as did the dancing. Everyone bowed to their partners, and when their separate ways.

Doors banged open.

Gasps echoed the crowd.

Everyone froze.

I turn towards to the door, a gasp falling from my lips.

There revealed a slim purple dress clad Regina. Gold lace went around the boards of the dress. The bottom half of the dress did not poof our like mine, instead went straight down. The small train of her dress pulled behind her as she strode into the room.

She walked towards me, hands placed on her hips as a smirk is etched on her face. The crowd parted, making way for the 'Evil' Queen. They were all too shocked to speak… as was I.

As she neared, I try to snap myself out of the trance she seems to have put me in.

"You might want to close your mouth; dear… you are going to catch flies." Regina whispered as she placed her hands on my hips. ".. Also, you look absolutely beautiful my dear."

She places a small kiss on the tip of my nose. A deep blush blooms on my cheeks.

"You look stunning my Queen." I tell her, smiling.

The music begins again, a slow tune filling the ball room. No one moved for the longest second but reluctantly began dancing, casting glares at the Queen. Regina just shrugged them off.

"Would you like to dance, my dear?" Regina placed on hand on my waist and the other in my hand. I nod meekly, a blush hot on my neck.

Nerves erupt in my stomach as I let Regina pull me into a dance.

We sway, spinning softly around the room. Since the heals made her a little taller I place my head on her shoulder, letting her lead me around the dance floor.

"Regina?" I whisper against her neck.

She hummed in acknowledgment, her hand on my waist drawing small circles.

"Where were you…?" I ask softly.

I feel her stiffen, but continues moving.

"..I got nervous.." She admits in a whisper. I pull back from her neck, looking into her mocha brown eyes. The hard shell of an exterior had flecks of fear breaking out of corners.

"Do not worry my Queen I will protect you" I tease, hinting with some seriousness. Regina smiles sadly at me, her blood red lips quirk up a tiny bit.

"I am so in love with you Emma.." She whispered as she leaned in, placing a soft kiss on my pink lips.

* * *

"May I cut in?" A familiar voice pulls our attention away. I feel Regina stiffen against me, as we look at the intruder.

Prince Neal.

He stood there with a smug look on his face, sending glares at Regina. I stood between then, glaring back at Neal. He just held out his hand, taking mine in his.

I try to pull away, but he grabbed my hand tighter pulling me away from Regina. Neal pulled me flush against him, holding me there.

"Please let me go…" I whimper.

I sent a glance at Regina, trying to push him away.

She stood there… fireball in hand.

The room grew silent

The music stopped.

All eyes on Regina.

"Witch!" Neal grabbed me, pulling me behind his back…

Trying to protect me.

I could not help it, as a laugh escapes my lips. Filling the silent air.

I push myself away from Neal, striding towards Regina.

"'Gina.. what did I tell you about fire balls" I chuckle, as a small smile breaks on her face.

I place my hand over top of the fireball, it extinguishing completely. Locking my hand with hers.

"And I told you dear… I make no promises." She smirked, slowly turning into a smile.

I lean in placing a small kiss on her lips, which she easily reciprocated. She put her hand up to cup my cheek, deepening the kiss.

A small cough pulls us out of our position.

Blushes permanent on our faces.

Snow rolled her eyes at us, clearing her throat once again. Gaining attention from everyone in the room.

"I have an announcement, also a confession to make.." Snow began. " Some nights ago, I had one of my men _take _a girl from the clutches of The 'Evil' Queen.. I assumed that she was in danger. The girl's mother came up to me and told me a lie, which I believed. I believed it because of this feud between our two kingdoms. When the girl confronted me on how _wrong _I was about my assumptions of The Evi- of Regina.. I locked her away. I allowed one of my men to hurt the girl… I regret that. It was a poor decision I made. .." I stiffen and subconsciously rub my wrists. Regina sees this and sends a glare at Booth who stood at the corner of the room. "… I realize now that Queen Regina.. can love and does love Emma. I will not interfere with that kind of love. When you look at them, looking at each other, you can see it is true love."

True love.

Those words ring in my ear.

I look up to Regina, a small smiled bloomed on her lips.

Yes, she definitely was mine.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool.**

* * *

I remember the days, where I was locked in my room. With no way out, my only source of light was from my fingertips. No natural sun light came through my windows, as they were boarded up. The smell of mold and cold filling my senses. As though, I was trapped in a box… as small peaks of any source of the outside world teased me with the sense of freedom. Freedom as I wished every day since Adalyn left the world.. the freedom to run. The freedom to live wherever I wanted. The freedom to love freely.. The freedom I did not have when I was with my Mother.

Freedom.

* * *

I walked along the path of the Apple orchard, dancing slightly to the tune in my head. The same tune Regina and I danced to for the first time at the ball. It had been stuck in my head ever since. It has been many moons since the ball, Regina and I came back to her palace and the comfort of the dark palace welcomed me.

Fresh blooming apples grew on the trees, the bright red contrasting against the green trees. I wall under the tree, staring up at the branches. The shades of the tree falling over my face, creating a relief from the warm sun. I stretch up slightly, wrapping my fingers around an apple. I pull it down, inspecting it. Looking around the orchard, making sure no one saw the act. No one is supposed to take an apple without the Queens permission, though I forgot to ask. I place the apple to my lips, biting into it softly. The sweet taste overwhelming my taste buds, making my eyes roll slightly to the back of my head.

"Do you mind if I join you Emma?" A familiar voice pulls me away, a small piece of apple still in my mouth. I stare wide eyed at Alex, being caught in the act of sneaking one of The Queens forbidden fruit. I quickly hide the apple behind my back, swallowing the small piece.

"You know I saw you right?" Alex teased, stepping under the tree. ".. you know you are not supposed to take them, the Queen forbids it."

I nod furiously

"I was just a little hungry… and they looked so good." I confess, a small blush appears on my cheeks.

A laugh falls from Alex's lips, lighting up the atmosphere. She reaches up and pulls herself an apple, placing it between pale lips.  
" I thought you are not supposed to eat the apples _Alex" _A smile blooming on my face, she shrugs and plops herself on the ground. Alex pats the ground beside her.

"Come sit." She mumbles, apple still stuck in her mouth.

I reach up and grab two more apples before falling beside her.

* * *

Fully ate to the core apples lay on the ground by our feet, littering the grass. Alex and I lay with our heads against the trunk of the tree, glancing up at the sky from between the cracks of the branches. Watching the clouds float by. I trance along the clouds with my fingertips.

"That one looks like an apple" I laugh, as I point out a circular cloud. Alex laughed next to me, catching the irony.

A cough made us stop laughing; I glance up to the source.

Regina.

"Hello my Queen." I smile, pulling myself up from the ground. I glance to the apples, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I see you and _Alex _have been eating my apples.." Regina's eyebrows raised, a displeased look plastered on her face. I immediately stiffen, a pout falling on my pink lips.

"Well… I.. WE.. Were hungry?" I stutter, placing an innocent smile on my face. Regina looks me in the eyes, small specks of amusement hid in her mocha brown eyes.

"I am terribly sorry your Majesty, we did not mean any harm.." Alex confessed, abruptly standing up. Dusting off the dirt off her pants and back of shirt.  
"Leave us Alex." Regina growled, sending pointed glares at Alex. She reluctantly left, glancing back at me a couple times before walking into the palace.

"Regina… I am sorry.. I was truly hungry." I whisper, holding my hand up to her so she can help me up. She rolls her eyes, though giving me her hands anyway. I pull myself up with the help of Regina.

Regina hummed in response, casting her glance at anywhere but me.

"Regina what is wrong?" I ask softy, placing my finger under her chin. Making her look at me. Her eyes flickered with annoyance and anger, huffing slightly.

"..Did I do something to make you mad?... Was it the apples? I am so sorry Regina.." I whisper, my heart breaking at the thought of Regina being mad at me.

Regina's eyes soften a bit, as she takes my hands in hers.  
"You did nothing my dear… Alex though…" She growled Alex's name. A flash of… jealousy(?).. Flickered over her eyes.

A small smile blooms on my lips, as I lean in placing a small kiss on Regina's top lip.

"Regina.. are you Jealous?" I ask softly, a teasing tone in my voice.

Regina looked mortified, her face freezing completely. Her eyes shifting, glancing anywhere but me once again.

She definitely is jealous.

I smirk at the thought, leaning in once again placing a kiss on her cheek. Moving my lips along to her lips. I bring my hand up to her cheeks, deepening the kiss. She is hesitant at first, but finally gives in. She falls into my embrace, placing her hands on my hips. Pulling me flush against her.

I pull back slightly, a whisper away from her blood red lips.

"You do not have to be jealous my Queen… Alex and I are friends, that is all." My breath flushing over her lips, Regina's eyes shut tight. "… I love you."

Regina's eyes shoot open, brown eyes meeting emerald green. A small smile graced her lips as a warm blush formed on her cheeks.

"I am sorry Emma… I just.. I saw you with her and I could not help but get this feeling in the pit of my stomach.. I do not know, I was scared she will try to take you away from me"

I smile at her confession, my heart flutters slightly.  
I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her impossibly close to me. Leaning my forehead against hers.

"My Queen.. No one will take me away from you again."

I hope.

* * *

**Please review your hearts out :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Thought... It would be rather cool**

**Warning: Death. **

* * *

"Emma, dear... wake up" A soft whisper in my ear stirred me. I was trembling in her hands, trying to control my breathing.

Regina

"Dear... It was just a nightmare... Please open your eyes." Regina whispered, her soft breath on the shell of my ear. I feel Regina pull me tighter against her, tucking my head under her chin. Her hands stroke up and down my arms as she pulled the blanket over us once again.

I whimper against her neck, holding on to her tightly. Images flashing of my dreams as tears rolled down my cheeks. My eyes were clamped tight.

"Emma.. Please open your eyes."

I slowly open my eyes, my vision slightly blurred. The darkness of night still was upon us. I take staggering breaths.

"Could you tell me what your dream was about?" She asked softly, as she tucks me tighter under her chin. Her black hair falling around my cheeks, sticking slightly to them.

"It was not a dream... but a memory." I whisper, my voice coming out in a small stutter.

* * *

_"Hello... are you okay?" A soft voice draws my attention; I self-consciously tug my sleeve down. I gaze up at the voice, seeing a girl with long Orange hair. My emerald green eyes meeting her bluish green eyes. _

_".. I am fine." I point out, wiping my eyes slightly. _

_"You do not look fine.. Here let me help you up" She extended her hand, hoisting me up softly. _

_"Thanks...?"_

_"Lacey. My name is Lacey... and you are?" She questioned, curiously looking at me. _

_"Emma." I stick my hand out towards her, grasping her hand softly. _

_"Well Emma, mind telling me why you are sat outside my house crying?" Her tone was filled with amusement but had flecks of concern etched in it. _

_I stiffen slightly, my hands going to my forearms. Rubbing over the fresh bruises softly. _

_"I am terribly sorry... It was dark and I did not see where I was going... I needed to sit." I confess, looking at the house behind me. _

_"Were you running away?" Lacey questions. _

_I nod with a guilty look on my face. _

_She reaches out, taking my hand in hers. Pulling me towards her house. I reluctantly follow her, needing warmth._

* * *

_A knock on the door disrupts us. _

_Lacey walks towards the door, but it is thrown open before she can reach it. _

_"Where is she?!" _

_Mother. _

_My mother walked into the room, stalking towards me. She grabbed my forearm, making me cry out in pain. _

_"You cannot barge into my home and just take her like that!" Lacey ran over ripping my Mother away from me. My Mother falling onto the wooden floor. _

_"You little-"_

_She jumped up, grabbing Lacey by her hair. I watch as she throws Lacey against the table. The corner of the table striking her head._

_It was like slow motion. _

_"NO!" I watch as Lacey falls to the ground, her eyes shut. _

_There was no rise of her chest. _

_There was not sound coming out of her mouth. _

_I fall to the ground, clutching at my chest. _

_A rack of sobs overcoming my body. _

_"..no.." I whisper. Tears marking my cheeks. _

_I feel a hand at the back of my neck, pulling my up forcefully. _

_A smirk was on my Mothers lips... she looked pleased. _

_"Look what you did Emma." She pointed over to Lacey. ".. If you did not run away, that girl will still be alive." _

_I glanced over at Lacey's lifeless body. _

_No._

_Please do not be happening._

* * *

Tears strolled down my cheeks as I repeated the story to Regina. I placed my head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Trying to calm myself down.

"Emma.. I am so sorry dear." Regina whispered in my hair as she placed a small kiss there.

I just let the darkness of the night consume me.. Falling into a sleepless slumber in Regina's arms.

* * *

**Please review.  
Sorry for the short chapter.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool.**

**Sorry this is a short chapter and my absence. This month is going to be really busy, with Exams and Essays. Though I will try to update.  
**

**This chapter is to be considered a teaser chapter for my next update. **

* * *

"Emma.." A soft whisper met my ears, pulling me out of soft sleepless slumber. A warm breath blows onto my cheek.

"Emma.. open your eyes dear. I know you are awake..."

Regina.

I open my eyes, this time meeting bright sun light... unlike earlier this morning.

I lock my emerald green eyes with Regina's mocha brown. Concern was etching her features, though relief etched mine.

"I am sorry Regina.. For this morning. I understand if you want me to sleep in my room for now on..." I whisper, guilt now etching my features.

Regina pulled me closer to her, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

" Do not apologize my dear." Regina's eyes shine with adoration. "..I am here to protect you from your nightmares, even if it means waking up early to hold you tight. It is worth it. I am here to take care of you when you are ill, even if I have to get ill myself. I am here to love you forever... cause I love you always. Nothing you do will make me leave you or not want you near me..You are staying here with me. That is final."

Small streams of tears fell down my cheeks, a smile graced my lips. I lean forward, placing a quick kiss on her lips. Her blood red lips meeting my pale pink. Butterflies erupt in my stomach, making me heart flutter fast even from the small connection.. I smile against her lips.

" I love you too my Queen.. who knew the 'Evil' Queen could be such a romantic." I tease, a small laugh spilling from my lips. Regina glared at me; an evil glint flickered in her eyes.

"Regina... I am sorry.. I-"

A smile blooms on her face.

"Yes the 'Evil' Queen being all romantic, what happened?" Regina smiled.

A questioning looked plastered on my features.

"Yes Regina.. What happened?" I pretend to be in deep thought, my lips pursed. "... maybe it is because the Evil Queen fell in love."

I place my head against her shoulder, closing my eyes softly. Regina's fingers stroke through my thick golden hair.

"Yes dear... She did" Regina whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Please review.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It wold be rather cool.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I am still in the middle of this hectic month. Filled with exams and projects. Though, my exams end this week. SO I hope to be updating regularly again.**

* * *

I slowly blinked my tired emerald eyes open, the morning sun blinding me slightly. I note a small weight in my chest and stomach, catching a sight of a tussle of dark hair below my chin. I shift my head slightly, getting a better view of the beautiful brunette lying on my chest. Her left arm was draped around my stomach, as her hand clutched my side. A slight snore spilled from her lips, making a smile appear on mine. I run my fingers gently through her tasseled locks, making her tighten her grip on me.

I wonder what she dreams of...

I scoff, realizing she is probably dreaming about war... or pulling out an enemy's heart, hence the small smile slightly visible on the little shown on her face.

At least her dreams make her happy... that is all I want for her.

I feel slight movement on my chest, Regina's head slightly moving. Sleep squinted eyes met mine, her eye brows furrowed slightly. A small smile twitched upon her lips. Regina plops her chin down against my chest, her face an inch away from mine.

"Hi..." Regina lazily whispers, as she blinks her sleepy filled eyes more open.

I lean in, capturing her red lips with my pink ones. Regina shifts up, leaning more into our kiss.

I pull back, peaking the corner of her lips. Her eyes are shut tight, as a smile graces her lips along with a blush. I run my fingertips alongside her jaw, tracing her features.

A small laugh escapes her lips, surprising me slightly.

"Why are you laughing, 'Gina?" I ask softly, resuming my tracing of her jaw line. She leans into my touch, her eyes snapping open to meet mine.

"I just remembered something.." She whispers. I pull her up towards me, leaning my head against hers.

"What is it?" I question, wrapping my arms around her.

" .. do not laugh at me.. Just something I dreamt of." A blush formed on her cheeks, as she down casts her eyes.

I want to laugh at the irony, but hold it back knowing that she is slightly embarrassed.

I smile, pulling her impossibly closer to me.

"Tell me 'Gina, what did you dream about?"

She stiffens lightly in my arms, I worry that I stepped out of bounds.

"Regina... you do no-"

"you." She whispered.

"..excuse me?" I ask softly, barely catching her whisper.

Regina shifts up, connecting her mocha brown eyes with my emerald eyes.

"I dreamed of you Emma... Like most nights." She whisper the last part. Her cheeks flaring with a slight red glow.

A smile blooms on my face.

So she does not dream of war... or ripping out hearts.

I place my finger under her chin, pulling her face up so our eyes connect once again.

"Tell me what happened in this one my Queen.." A smile permanently etched on my features.

She looks deep in my eyes.. I am guessing for reassurance.

She clears her throat when she finally finds what she was looking for.

"I dream of a life, years into the future..." Regina looks so vulnerable." .. We are married.."

My breath gets caught in my throat, like the air filling my lungs to maximum capacity.

I can see the blush deepen to a darker shade of red, as she glances anywhere but me.

"You see us.. Married?.. One day?" I question, trying to keep a huge smile and tears to burst from me.

Regina shy nods.

A small giggle escapes my lips, before I can stop it. Regina glances back up at me, a small twinkle evident In her eyes. She pulls herself up to my face, placing a small kiss lightly on my lips.

"Yes dear, one day."

One day

One day maybe..

I cannot stop smiling to myself.

* * *

"Emma, dear. I have a meeting to go today, I will see you again around lunch." Regina walks around her bed chambers, hastily grabbing a few notes off her table.

"Oh? With whom this time my Queen?" I ask, slightly out of curiosity.

Her smile drops, and her face turns a pale white. She walks quickly to the door, slightly hiding the papers behind her backs.

What was she hiding..

And why was she hiding it from me.

"Oh okay. I will see you at lunch.. I love you Regina." She rushes out the door, without a word. Not even telling me she loved me back.

I cannot stop the tears slightly rushing down my pink cheeks.

* * *

To keep my mind occupied till lunch, I decided to go for a walk around the castle. Hoping to find something that will distract me long enough.

I walked along the empty halls, my shadow bouncing off the walls.

I listened for the small noises that echoed throughout the hall. A creak of a door from down the hall called my attention, a light lit up the wall coming from the light within the door. Whispers bounce off the hall, coming from the room.

Curiosity gets the best of me.

As I make my way, quietly, towards the room.

"..Do you think she knows?" a rough male voice whispers. His tone sounding unfamiliar.

"and Why would she know?" A laugh echoes throughout the room. Regina.

What was she doing down in this part to the castle?

"Your Majesty, I mean no disrespect… but why are we hiding this from _her._ " The male voice again. He emphasized on her.

Are they talking about me?

A lump was stuck in my throat, as my heart raced.

"Because Robin, She cannot find out." Regina sneered.

I ran before I could hear another word.

* * *

Where was I going to go? I could not even comprehend what I just heard. For all I know it could be over something silly.

But why is she hiding it from me.

Why is she hiding anything from me?

I ran down the the servants quarters, stopping in front of Jordana's room. I knock softly, my forehead falling against the wooden door.

"Jordana? Are you in there? Please open up... I need you.." I whisper out, my heart still beating fast.

The door creaks open, as I pull my head away from it. In front of me stood Jordana, worry etched over her face.

"What is wrong Emma?" She asked softly, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the room.

"I do not know..."

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
